Unknown Vampire Diaries
by xo.Sana.ox
Summary: A girl finds out her mother's unrevealed past, How will it affect her life? I am telling you right now that this story has nothing to do with twilight. I have written it completely by myself so if you need a vampire/romanance story R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on FanFiction I hope you like it, I know it has nothing to do with House of Night but it has the same high school theme. I didn't know where to post!**

**Chapter One**

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

I got out of bed unwillingly and went to take a shower. I look at myself in the mirror. My layered light brown hair was in a mess, my hazel eyes that everyone says are beautiful, are now red. I guess I didn't sleep well.

Today was the day my life was going to change. I was moving to London, not London, Ontario, London, England, all the way across the world.

I can't believe this is happening I was born here in Canada. I should live here in Toronto Ontario with my mother. But no she had to get married to Luke Drake. He is nice and very thoughtful but he looks so very freaky. He's like pale and he has dark brown eyes. Plus he's very old he has two kids twins. They aren't pale as him but they are pale. I don't understand what the big deal is. All my friends have a crush on him and his son (one of the twins), Zane.

Zane is very annoying and argues a lot with his sister Zara, and me. He has white skin close to pale and light-blue eyes like the sky. My friends just drop dead as soon as they hear light-blue eyes like the sky.

Zara maybe Zane's twin sister but she is the opposite of him. She is fair with green eyes. We agree on everything and we're best friends. We have the same at fashion sense and same interests. Except I like to read and she doesn't. But both of us do like to party and we both love music.

I get out of the shower look at the time, 8:30.

Flight leaves at 9:30. I decided to just get dressed for the flight. I put on blue skinny jeans and white top with a blue cropped jeans jacket. I had to use Relief Eye drops to stop the redness and a lot of make up.

My bags were packed and ready to go. When I got downstairs I saw everyone running around.

"Good morning everyone!" I screamed.

"Morning sweetheart you look amazing" Mom said hugging me. She looks like my mother, but she looked too excited. Her eyes same colour as mine but a bit darker and her hair a dark brown and she was wearing jeans and a full sleeves shirt. And she's not like other mothers she's very skinny for her age. "are you ready to go?"

I sighed and said "yep"

Gave me a squeeze and went back to packing. I said morning to luk- I mean dad as he was going out side and went to the kitchen where Zara was sitting eating breakfast.

"Hey" She said I soon as I walked in "nice boots"

"Thanks, where's Zane"

"Outside loading bags into the car with dad. But I'm telling you he's acting weird"

"Who your dad or Zane"

"Zane not our dad" she says, emphasizing 'our'

"You mean weirder than usual"

"Yeah, so are you ready to go"

"Yes, I guess I am"

"Oh, and before I forget your first day is tomorrow."

"I think I know my first day in London tomorrow"

"Not in London you dunce, in your new high school"

"Oh, Wait hold up what do you mean in my high school. We're in the same grade. Shouldn't we be at the same high school?"

"Ummm…" She had this weird look on her face like she was thinking what to say and what not to say. "Zane and I go to a different high school it's a boarding school you know with a dorm and all that."

"So, why can't I go there?"

"The school is umm full not more acceptations and besides it a special school for gifted kids" As she said this she had that same look on her face.

"Oh, okay. Wait Zane is gifted"

"Yes, I am." Zane said from the door.

"Speak of the dofus and here he comes" I murmured to Zara which made her giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing just discussing high schools"

"Oh" And unlike Zane he was quiet.

"I can see what you mean about the weird part" I murmured to Zara and to my surprise she didn't laugh. "What's wrong?"

She brightened up and said "Nothing"

"Okay" Luk- I mean dad said "Let go before we miss our flight"

"You guys go on I'll be out in a sec"

"Bu-"He started but mom touched his arm and gave him a look and said "Take as long as you want honey we'll wait. Let go"

I looked at my house for the last time. I grew up here. And it not like we sold it but I'll miss it…

9 and half hours later

"Emma… wake up" I heard Zara say "The flights almost over"

"Huh… What?" I said

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT MY SHOULDER HURTS!" Zane said well more like yelled.

"Sorry." I yawned "How long was I asleep?"

"9 and a half of the 10 hours, to us but to me it was 9 and a half YEARS!"

"Gosh, I said I'm sorry I'm not a morning person today. I woke up like half dead. I looked worse than hell you know how make up I had to put on. My eyes were like freaking red. I had to use freakin' eye drops."

Zane and Zara just looked at me than at each other.

Zara look at me thoughtfully and said "When we get home take a shower and take a nap"

Zane just looked weird, well weirder than usual.

"O-Kay" I said

Just then the speaker went of and the pilot came on and said that the flight was going to land.

After the flight landed we went to get our bags. We got outside and I must say Scotland is beautiful. It's so bright and everyone has that accent like Luke, Zane and Zara. I was following Luke but he stopped in front of a huge limo. He told us to give the driver his bags and waited till we got inside.

"W-o-w" was I all I could say I mean the limo was huge.

"Luke you didn't have to rent a limo" Mom said

"This isn't a rental. It's ours. This used to be our school car but now we go to a dorm school so it's Emma's." Zara said

"Oh, really Luke I mean isn't it a bit expensive Emma can go by bus its okay."

"Not when it comes to children. Children come first then money. I couldn't let them walk and take the bus. And Emma is my daughter now like Zara. This car and everything that is mine belongs to her as much as Zara." He look at me smiling confidently.

Wow, he is a perfect gentleman, and he has that business confidence.

"Umm… Thanks… Dad" I told him. It felt so weird to finally call someone dad. I look at my mom and her eyes were gleaming with tears.

"Oh, come on Mom. Don't cry" Zane said mischievously.

"Don't worry. I won't cry." Mom told him "I'm just happy."

Luke put arm around mom and I must say they do look good together.

"Hey we're here!" Zara exclaimed breaking the silence. She was the first one out. "We're Home!!!"

Just I was about to ask why she was screaming, 3 dogs came running out one Finnish Spitz, one American Eskimo and one Golden retriever. I thought they all belong to the twins but to my surprise the Finnish Spitz ran right into Luke pinning him to the ground and started to lick his face.

Luke started to laugh. "Nice to see you too Drake, But can you not embarrass me in front of the ladies." Obediently drake got off and ran to me. I just look at him the other two did too. I looked at them and then at Luke.

"Why did they come to me? I didn't even call them" I asked

"I don't know. They probably like your smell.. Well anyway this" he said bending down and petting Drake, "is drake"

Zara Bend down and pet the beautiful American Eskimo and said "this is Fiona"

Zane bend down and pet the golden retriever said "and this is Ace"

I bend down and all the dogs attacked me and started licking me and drake pinned me to the ground.

"Lu-Dad isn't Drake your last name." I said

"Yes it is."

"So why did you name him Blake" I said

"His name is actually Bay which means reddish brown in old English. But I just call him Blake because he was named Bay by my first wife but since she past away I really don't like to call him that"

"I'm sorry I didn't know" I said

"Okay how about we talk later when we're fresh" mom said.

"Okay, Zara can you show Emma her room and that umm surprise"

"Sure Dad"

"Hey I want to show her room" Zane said

"You can come, idiot" Zara said

I just realize I hadn't even looked the house. It was a beautiful white house. It had three floors, one huge balcony and two small balconies one either side. It had a garden like a meadow and a stone path leading to the steps. Inside it was even more beautiful with a cozy homey feeling and the scent of firewood.

"This way." Zara said interrupting my observation

We went upstairs and it felt like a dream. We went to the third floor and then to the right. There were a set of double doors.

"Open them" Zara told me

I did and screamed like hell. It was a beautiful bedroom with a canopy bed like a princesses'. It had everything Books computer stereo TV and a study desk. It was different shades of blue my favourite colour and had posters of my favourite actor. Let me tell there's a lot.

"My ears are gone!!! I'm deaf" Zane started to complain.

"I love you guys!" I pulled them both in a hug and kissed both on the cheek.

"Yuck" Zane cried but I could see he was happy after all he was my big brother.

"Aww!! Thanks" Zara said "but you haven't see the best thing yet check out the closet"

I saw it and Zane stepped away he saw I was in control so he stepped beside me again. And teat when I lost control and screamed again. And Zane fainted,

I saw him and started to help him but then I saw he was asleep and burst out laughing.

"I'll take him to his room she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out my room. Me, I'm just surprised. She's stronger than she looks. I mean Zane is a you know a guy with a close to six foot height, muscular and all that. And Zara just dragged him out wow.

Zara came back in and saw that I was still staring into nowhere.

"Emma, take a shower and rest."

"Zara, Zane could you come down here please"

Luke was calling them.

"Okay you go down. I'm just gonna take my shower."

"Okay, I'll come back later,"

* * *

Thx for reading plez review and subscribe!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I had a long and hot bath. I felt so tried. I look at my refection, for some reason I had marks on my shoulders they were red. I thought they were growth marks but they hurt a lot. I got dressed in my pyjamas, white pant with little blue angels on it and a blue tank top. I put on my robe which was the same design as the pants and went downstairs.  
Zane and Zara were sitting on the single couches, Luke and my mother where sitting on the family couch. There was a fire going and they had mugs of (from the smell of it) coffee. But all of them stared off in nowhere.

"Umm… Is everyone okay?" I asked

Luke looked up the rest of them didn't move.

"Sit down, Emma."

I sat on one of the single couches and looked at him. He had changed in fact all of them had. He look serious and paler than ever. His eyes were coal black something about them scared me and I felt numb.

"What's wrong" I heard myself asking. Although I had no control over the words or myself.

"Emma, what do you know about your father?"

For some reason I felt a pain in my heart. I don't know why I didn't know him He died when I was born. I had asked once and mom told me that he was in a car crash the day I was born he was rushing to the hospital to see me. A drunk diver was coming the other way and crashed his car into his the drunk driver was fine just a couple ribs broken and a minor head injury but my dad died.

"I know he's died" I replied

"He's not."

I looked up surprised "Are you joking?" I asked

"No, I'm not"

"Mom"

"It's true" she replied but didn't even look up.

"What does this mean? Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"Emma, you need to know that you…you aren't human."

"What?"

"You, Me, Zara and Zane aren't human we're Vampires. Of course we don't call ourselves that."

"That's impossible. I mean mom's human. How do you know?"

"Today you woke up lazy and your eyes were red correct?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any marks on your body?"

I thought about the weird marks on my shoulders. "I have red marks on my shoulders but I think their growth marks."

"Zara, can you go and check if…"

"Yes dad"

She rose to her feet and motioned me to follow her. I took off my robe she briefly looked at them and we went back.

"Don't worry. Nothing in your life will change. You'll go to the same high school as us. Now you know what I meant as gifted:" she gave me a nervous smile.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" I said nervously

"It's in your genes there's no transformation. And don't worry about the blood it doesn't come till you're an adult."

We entered the room. Luke looked up and Zara nodded.

"Emma, do want to know a bit about what you are?" He asked me. When I nodded he continued. "You're a vampire. Well in English your known as that we have many other names such as vrykolakas, in Greece. There are a lot of legend and stuff but most of them aren't true. One of the legends is that as soon as you're a vampire you have a craving for blood. The truth is that you have to undergo a change and that takes most of your childhood. When your adult you have that craving until then you basic don't feel it. Another one is that we only come out at night." Zane laughed a short laugh but then became serious. "The truth is that the only reason we can't go out into sunlight is because it hurts our eyes but after sometime you get used to. There is nothing mythical to our creation. However we are mythical creatures you will learn that later in school."  
"I want-t to know about my father" I said

Mom finally looked up and said "Your father was a vampire and I knew that. He would never feed from me. He said he loved me and that he wanted to marry me and of course we did. I was American and you father was British so we moved to London. His family never really accepted me. You were born one year later. When you were born your father wasn't there, his uncle told me he had a meeting of some kind and couldn't come. But he didn't come for months however his uncle came with a divorce notice. I went back to America and raised you myself but I soon noticed that you where like him a vampire. That's partly why I married Luke. Another reason was because I really-"

"Mom if its love please keep it to yourself" I cracked a smile.

"Your- Your not mad" she asked startled

"No. Why would I be? You're still the best mother ever. And as for the vampire part that's what I am you can't change it neither can. And plus I don't think I want to change I think this'll be fun." I smiled mischievously and I truly felt that way.

"Did you unpack you bags?" Luke asked me

"No, I was going to but Zara wasn't back yet I thought I would find her to keep me company"

"That's good you have to go to the dorm it's far from here it's surrounded in a forest because... well you know. Your first day is tomorrow you all might as well get some rest. Good night."

Mom hugged and kissed my forehead "goodnight"

"Night Mom"

Luke and mom went leaving me, Zara and Zane ALONE.

"So... that is how you're gifted. Huh no wonder it comes naturally or else you wouldn't even be gifted that way"

Zara burst out laughing and so did I. Zane just looked at us

"Ha-ha, very funny" he said

"We know it is that's why we're laughing" I shot back

"I would shoot back at you but I'm too tried see you tomorrow"

"Night" I said to him.

"Emma I know we tell each other everything and I just want to tell you that I could tell you this it would have freaked you out and- and" She sound so worried "I'm sorry" she added quietly.

"It's okay Zara. I understand. You're it would have freaked me out. I'm not right now because I don't know. I think I've always know I was different from my friend and when I met you I finally felt normal. And now I am I'm a normal vampire." She looked at me warily. "I sound mental don't I?" I asked.

"Yes you do" She said and laughed.

"we should go to bed after all we have school"

"Night, sweet dreams"

"You too"

I went upstairs and as soon as I found the sheets I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!! nice to see ya reading my chappiee!!! ARE U HAPPY YASS I CHANGED MATT'S EYE COLOUR!!! ;p**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Next morning I actually woke up excited. I looked normal, my hair wasn't messy, and my eyes weren't red. I took a shower and got ready. I decided to were Daytona's boot cut jeans, with Rosette Soutache top, blue Beth fleece jacket accessorised with Hannah Satchel handbag, Dark Silver Glitter Hoops, Blu Bijoux Silver Loop Cuff and blue Satin Ballet Flats.

Are the earrings too much? I thought, maybe I should take them off. I was about to when Zara came in. she was wearing Goldsign "Misfit" Skinny Jean, Long Striped Sweater (cap sleeves), Hilary Radley New York black twisted stripe wool-blend cropped jacket , with Pink Studio Lupe (in dark coco) accessorized with Exotic Glam Earring, a Thick Braided Bracelet and Sofft "Karen" heels. I'd give her a 9 on a ten scale of fabulous.

"Too much" I asked pointing at myself

"No way the school gonna be full of snobby rich kids." Zara said "And we need to fit in but anyway it's only today starting tomorrow we have a uniform."

"We do!!!"

"Yes. do!"

"And tonight we have a dinner party. It's formal. We have to dresses and guys have to wear tuxedoes."

"I don't have a dress"

"Dad got us both one I have it packed in my bag. By the time we get there it'll be 4."

"4 PM!! But its eleven o'clock right now it will take 5 freaking hours to get there!!!"

"Yes it does now hurry up and lets go."

"wait what's Zane wearing I hope it's not embarrassing'

"He's wearing a white shirt with jeans and a brown leather jacket"

"Okay, that sound okay lets go"

The ride was boring. I was listening to my iPod while Zara and Zane were off with their bickering. I sighed will they every stop, God.

"Guys we're here can you shut up now?" I said.

"No!" Zane said

"That wasn't a question" I said as I got out of the car.

I got out to see the biggest and the most beautiful castle I've ever seen, it must have over 100 rooms. The campus was flowing with students. I noticed that Zara was right they were snobby rich kids. they were wearing the latest fashions, even guys. There were several paths leading from the school grounds into the forests.

Zane saw me looking that way and said "those lead to the houses well there're more like dorms. Except they are 2 story house I per 3 people."

"How do you know? Isn't it you're first year too?"

"Yeah, but I read the brochure." He held it up ginning like an idiot.

I grabbed it from him. And stuck my tongue out at him like a two year old. The brochure said that the school was enhancing learning school. It had several specific learning programs. Some of the programs were athletic, entrepreneurship, specialized, science, math and technology. There were like hundreds.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl my age with black hair and the most beautiful violet eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hi, are you umm… Emma White?" She asked

"Yeah, Hey. Why am I in trouble?"

"No, umm I'm Alina, Alina Edwards. I'm your roommate well housemate."

"Oh… hi. So have you seen our house? Does it look good?"

"Yeah it's the best one there also the biggest. Can you help me find Zara Drake? She's the third roommate"

"Oh she's my sister. She's trying to get Zane our brother to carry the bags."

"Oh where is she?"

I tell her to follow me. I go to the car to see Zara yelling at Zane and Zane taking the bags out and saying "Alright alright don't kill here are your stupid bags"

"Thank you" She said going sweet again.

"Zara, Zane this is Alina Edwards. Alina this is Zara drake and this is Zane Drake."

"Hey, your our roommate right" Zara said.

"Umm yeah…"

'How come you two know who your roommates are but I didn't know." I said

"That's easy you were a late entry and they knew we're sister so they didn't send any documents but the send me. They knew we would be come together and paired us in the same room."

"O- Kay, then… Can we go? I wanna see my house!!!"

"Emma, Zara, and Zane can I talk to you please?"

We walk over to Luke.

"I know you guys are excited. But just remember you're here to study your school starts tomorrow. Girls your dresses are in your house and Zane your suit in in your house. Son, wear it properly. And ask your sister to do the tie if you don't know how. Girls these are from your mother and me. They will go well with your gowns. And I'm not tell you not to have fun. You should but study as well okay. Zane I don't want any detentions or suspensions okay."

"Yes dad" He replied

"I hope so. Zara no crashing parties. I don't want police."

"Kay daddy"

He sighed and turned to me

"Emma be a example please you're the only one who will follow rules."

"Yes dad"

"For some reason you're the only one I believe"

He did a 'man hand shake' with Zane and hugged Zara. He was extending hiss hand for me to shake.

I hugged him instead and said "please take care of mom and tell her not to cry. We'll email you every week."

He smiled and said "You know I will, Bye"

He walked to his car and drove away.

"Lets go the house is that way." Alina said

"Wait Zane who're your roommates" I asked

"Umm" He said taking out a piece of paper "Conner Kane and Ian Wright"

"Okay do you know where to go" Zara asked

"Yeah sis I'm not a baby!!"

"Kay well we got to go get ready bye Zane"

"it's 4:30 the party's at 7"

"we know we're girls and we take time." I told him matter of factly"

"you'll see when we walk through those doors everyone will be looking at us." Zara said

"Alina lets go"

"Sure it's this way."

It took us about 15 minutes to get to the houses. Our house was in the middle. It was pretty good not as good as luke's house tho. It was fully furnished, Our bags were in our rooms upstairs. All our rooms were joined by doors and there were 3 bathrooms.

"mine is the side one." Alina said

"I think mine is the middle. It says my name."

I opened it to find everything blue my favourite colour. The bed was a canopy bed and there were huge doors leading into the balcony. The was a huge closet and a door leading to the Bathroom. The other two doors lead to Alina and Zara's rooms.

"Guess I was right"

"Okay I'm taking my shower. I take a long time to get ready." Alina said

"Us too!" Zara said excitedly.

"Maybe your our third sister. Cause we take about 3 hours"

"Oh my God, me too!" Alina cried

"In that case we better get started"

We took our showers and Alina and Zara came into my room (since I had the biggest mirror) to do the make up.

Alina was wearing dark violet dress colour. Her hair was curled and up. She was wearing a simple (but expensive) emerald necklace with earrings. She looked like empress, and the way she walked made it official.

Zara's dress was a full pearl pink dress but it had a slit up till her knee. Her hair was open but it was curled. She was wearing a pearl necklace with earrings. She looked like a princess, and she talked and ordered people around made it even more oblivious

They were ready but I was not I was not. They looked at me.

"Emma why aren't you wearing you dress." Zara asked

"Don't you have one?" Alina asked

"Umm.. Yeah. Why don't I just skip the dinner. I mean I don't have to go"

"Umm yes you do!!" Zara cried

"What's the problem?" Alina asked

"Okay you wanna know what's wrong? Fine" I hopped off my bed and went to my closet and pulled out my dress I showed it to them. I was a long teal dress but the top part had gold sliver black and teal sparkles. It had diamonds on closed neck and was sleeve less "This is what's wrong"

"You mean the fact that your dress is totally GORGEOUS!!!" zara said

"And it would look even more gorgeous with you in it" Alina said

"Or maybe the fact that we're totally jealous right now" Zara and Alina cried. They've just met but they totally act like sisters.

"NO!!" I turned it around. It was backless "that's the problem"

"Whoa!! Okay dad obviously didn't pick that out." Zara said

"Umm… no my mom did" I got the note out and showed it to them.

Dear Emma,  
I went to the mall early today to get this for you it's a beautiful dress. It will look even more beautiful on you.  
Good luck to You Zara and Zane.  
Love Mom.  
P.S Take a group photo and send it to us please. I slipped your camera on you bag.

"Okay, well put it on and let's go the limo is already downstairs waiting." Zara said

"WHAT!! Are you mental? I'm not wearing it!"

"Oh, yes you are!!! Just shut up and put it on."

"It's BACKLESS!!!!"

"So… at least it's not frontless!"

"Good point but there is no dress that is frontless."

"There may be how do you know"

"Whatever I and no wearing that dress and it is final."

"You'll break your mother's heart" Alina said quietly.

Zara and I just looked at her. She was looking down. When she looked up I could see that she had a tear in her eye.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just my mother killed and I was there" She broke into sobs.

I turned to hug her and got a vision of some kind. I saw her mother being stabbed and a little girl with violet eyes watching it. I let go of her and it went away.

"Don't cry it will ruin your make-up" I whispered.

She laughed.

"I'll wear the dress for my mother and you. Just don't cry. Okay"

She nodded. I got the dress and slipped it on. I knew I looked like a idiot. I put on the earrings that with it and went outside.

I sat down in front of the mirror while Zara and Alina experimented with my hair. They curled, uncurled it and finally decided to straighten it because it would look great with my side bangs. In the end I looked great, well according to Zara and Alina I looked like a goddess. Ha-ha, a goddess, me, yeah right. I looked at the watch it was 15 minutes to 7.

"OMG, Zane is going to kill me!" Zara said

"What are you talking about? You kill him like every day." I said

"Zane called earlier he said ladies need to be escorted by gentlemen or something… anyway we need to get there now"

"Okay well I'm ready" I said getting up.

We went down to the limo waiting for us. Apparently this was our ride to school and back. It took us only 5 minutes to get there. Zane was waiting there talking to two other people. We got out of the car.

"Finally" Zane exclaimed, running towards us but than he looked at us and went whoa. "Guess you were right sis, everyone really going to be looking at you."

"I'm always right Zane. Just put that through you head. So who are our escorts?" Zara asked.

"Well is you were earlier you would have been asked but nit we are your escorts." Zane said

"And 'we' are?" I asked

"Ian and Connor, my roommates," He replied "come on I'll introduce you guys." We walked over to them. "Ian, Connor, These are my sisters Zara and Emma" he said pointing at us. "And this is Alina there roommate." He said pointing at Alina

"WAIT! Who's Ian and who's Connor?" I said

"I'm Connor" Connor replied bemused. He was hot. I mean HAWT. With a capital Ha. He was about 6'2. Strong face, squared jaw line and stormy gray eyes. His skin was a darker shade of fair or tanned as people would say. His hair was golden brown. He looked quiet muscular and kinda scary. I noticed he didn't have a British accent so he probably wasn't from around here.  
"Your not from UK are you?" I asked

"Ummm… quiet observant. No I'm not; I'm from Malibu, California. You don't look like you're from around here either." He said.

"No I'm from Toronto, Canada. And you are Ian?" I turn to Ian and asked.

"Ian" He nodded amused. He was also hot and he wasn't scary. He was taller than Zane but shorter than Connor, muscular and also had a strong face but still cute. He was oddly fair and his eyes were sapphire blue, his hair a thick layer of dark. Together his features were sapphire, snow and midnight. Quiet a rare combination and looked quiet good together. He had a British accent.

"I'm guessing you're British." I said

"Yes, I am. I'm from Wales."

"Cool." I said.

"So I guess you are our escorts. So who's mine?" Zara asked.

"Well, I guess we should decide by last name." Alina said

"Wright" Ian said

"White" I said

"Okay, you Ian are her escort."

"Cool" Ian replied, amused yet again.

"Blake" Zara said

"Kane" Connor said "And since your brother can be your escort you stuck with me." He added smiling wryly.

"Great" Zara added sarcastically.

"And obliviously I'm your escort." Zane said.

"Yes, unless you don't want to" Alina said quietly.

"I never said that, just making a point."

"So what did you really mean Zane?" I asked mischievously watching Zane bush red. Out of nowhere Zane attacked me, well not exactly attack. More like came after me. As an instinct I screamed and ran which was impossibly hard in high heels. When he caught me we had something like a cat fight.

"Enough!" Zara cried

"He started it" I said at the same time as Zane said "She started it" and then we started bickering again.  
"God, are they always like this?" I Heard Ian ask.

"Oh yea…" Zara replied

"Wow" I heard Ian, Connor and Alina Gasp.

"Okay, how do you stop them?" Ian asked

"Leave it to me." Zara said. "Zane hot girl at 4 'clock asking your digits. Emma your ruining your hair plus guy at 12 o'clock totally looks like Kellan Lutz"

"What? Where?" Zane and I asked together.

"See" Zara said and stating laughing. Ian, Connor and Alina joined on.

"No seriously, is my hair okay?" I asked fixing it.

"It's… Fine…" She said between laughs.

"Okay, okay break it up, lets go." I said taking Ian's hand. He looked at me surprised but still laughing. "Before they call the police on me and Zane" Which made them laugh even harder.

"Alright, enough!" I screamed. This made them shut up and made me get the giggles seeing their faces. "Can we …. Go now…?" I asked.

"Let's go." Ian said.

We walked in and followed the signs to the ballroom. It was (specifically) walk in from the entrance, the school look really old, turn right, up the stairs was the grand entrance and below was the casual entrance. It said students were to enter from the grand entrance which would announce their arrival.

We went to the top and entered the door it was a closet type room. A man came and asked to take our coats.

I took my coat off and that's when Zane, Connor and Ian noticed my dress.

"Whoa sis, I hate to tell you this but," he looked around and lead in to whisper. "Your dress is ripped"

"What! Where?" I said looking at it.

"Umm," he turned me around so the mirror was reflecting my back "there."

"You idiot, it's backless."

"Umm… yea did dad say you can wear it?

"no but mom did. Oh! That reminds me" I turn to the guy who asked our coats "Can you take our group picture."

"Sure, gather around." He said.  
"Mom told me to take a picture of all us. Come on first I want a picture of just us girls, than girls with escorts and then just guys and then a group picture."

"Umm… no" Zane said

"why not? It's for your mother." I said sweetly and I turn to Ian and Connor and gave them my best puppy dog face. "Plewes"

"Oh okay," Connor said not dazed but in a big brother type way.

"Yey!!" I give him a hug which he gave back; I turn to Ian and said "Plewes"

"Fine," he said and gave him a hug too. I put my arms around both of them and said "these two are my real brothers" and stuck my tongue out at him

"Fine I'll take the damn picture" he said muttered something under his breath.

"You know I just joking about the brother thing right" I said to Ian and Connor well mostly Ian.

"No, really" Connor said sarcastically

"Yeah I had no Idea" Ian joins in.

"Ha-ha very funny" I said and turned away.

First we took the single pictures then the girls' picture I stood in the middle while Alina stood in my right and Zara stood on my left. The first picture was decent. The second was all of us acting hip with peace signs and stuff… and the third was us laughing.

Then we took the boys' picture. They only took one picture. Then I took Alina and Zane he smiled there I wonder why (cough, cough). I took the picture of Zara and Connor (they looked good together).

"Okay, Connor, here take our picture" I said and took Ian's hand. He was surprised yet again.

"Okay, say cheese" Connor said. I smiled I don't know what Ian did.

"One more," I said to Connor, I turned to Ian "Act like hip"

"Umm... Okay"

I turned to the camera Ian put his arm around my shoulder and we both did a peace sign.

"Okay group picture" I said. I was in the middle with Ian and on my left were Zara and Alina. On Ian's right were Zane and Connor.

"Oaky guys I hate to interrupt the photos but I need to announce your presence. It's almost time for the party to start." He pointed at Alina and said "you and escort first then you" pointing at Zara " and then you" he said pointing at me.

We told him our names and he announced us as soon as we entered all eyes were on were hundreds of people there and were looking at us. I was going to faint and fall I just knew it the only thing that held me up was Ian's arm linked with mine. I looked up at him to see he was actually smiling confidently. When we were down the stair a couple guys actually came around me and Ian and started says hi and stuff even girls.

Ian let go of my arm but warped his arm around my waist. He said excuse us to the crowd and steered me away and led me to where Connor, Zane, Zara and Alina were standing and sadly let go of my waist.

"Well quiet the party aye Zara," I told her

"You bet and surprisingly the music's not classical" Just then a familiar song came on.

"PRIVATE DANCER" Zara and Alina and I Shouted at once.

"Come on let's hit the dancer floor" Alina cried

"Now you're speaking our language girl." Zara and I cried

We went on the floor and started dance with random guys. I noticed Zane looking at Alina and Connor at Zara. We started singing too. The next thing you know everybody in the room started dance.

When the song ended everyone went "WHOOOOOOOOO" AND CLAPPED

"Hey," the guy I was dancing with said, "I'm Matt, as in Matthew"

I turned to look at him. He was cute, fair closer to pale, brownish blond hair, Greenish blue eyes and about a head taller than me (in heels).

"Hey" I said "I'm Sorry I love that song"

"s'alright, at least we met now." He said smiling

"Yup" I said the same time Zara called my name "I got to go" I told him"

"Okay bye." He said with a smile

I turned to find Zara and everyone. I saw them about 10 meters away from. I went over there and as I went there the music was gone and everyone was looking at the entrance. Standing there was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had gorgeous to die for green eyes and black hair which had to be naturally that straight. She was looking at everyone until her eyes finally met mine. She smiled at me and I mean directly at me.

"Welcome everyone to your first year at Vaughan Academy. I am your Head mistress Elisabeth Mackellar. You May call me Lisa. I won't take much all time. I am here to inform you that starting tomorrow you all have to wear you uniform. Remember this is a school not a hangout. I hope you all have a wonderful night, and good luck. I know you will have a wonderful semester." with that she left the room and the door behind us opened.

The night went by quickly Zara and Connor were basically flirts their heads off with each other and other people. Alina was talking to some nerd about something and Zane was talking to guys about some big game. And Ian and I were talking like we had known each other for years instead hours. Zane, Connor and Ian dropped us home.

Before I went to bed I emailed my mom and friends. I slept well at my new home. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Who knows what will happen. After all every person anywhere near this school is a vampire.

Weird…


	4. Chapter 4

**Yass: OMG is this the 4th chappie**

**Sana: Yeah I just finished**

**Yass: Finally, wat took ya so long...**

**Sana: well, My BEST FRIENDS (cough, cough) were disturbing me on MSN!!!**

**Yass: Ok watever lemme read it....**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up by Zara screaming my name, saying wake up your gonna be late. I got out off the bed and heading straight into the shower my uniform was hanging on the door. It was a green and black pleated mini-skirt (up till mid-thighs) and the top was basically a white shirt with a black sweater. It also had a tie green and black. I decided to wear my boots under it. I looked OKAY…. Considering how bad uniforms get I looked good. I got my hand bag and went downstairs. Zara and Alina were already in the car. I quickly grabbed a cereal bar and headed out.

We reach school in 5 minutes. The school was again over flowing with students. I saw Ian first then Connor and finally Zane. They were wearing crème pants with white shirts and green and black ties with blazers. They looked hotter then ever. OKAY… EWWW!!! I just called my brother hot. What's wrong with me?? We walked up to them and went in side.

We enter the door, and all I could do was stare. The school was over flowing hot guys. Not just guys girls too. I didn't notice them at the party but… wow. I also noticed that nobody looked ordinary.

I looked at Zara, she looked fine not at all dazed then I looked at Alina she looked fine too. Wow was I the only one shocked.

"Emma White" I looked up to see it was our head mistress. everyone in the hall at that time looked at us.

"Yes," but my voice cracked.

"I would like to talk to you in my office please, follow me"

I looked at Ian and he just shrugged I told Zara and Alina that I would see them later and left.

We enter the elevator and she pressed the top floor. The door opened to a huge room surrounded by windows, I guess it was the top of the school. There was a huge desk with papers and shelves with books every where. Behind the desk were trophies. There were a lot.

"Please take a sit" she said i looked to see she was sitting on the couches

i took the sit right in front of her.

"Emma, I just have a few questions that need answering. Your no in trouble it just something i have to discuss with you."

"Okay"

"Emma, is it true that your mother is human"

"I think so, I... am not sure she appears human...but so do you..."

She just nodded. "Do you know who your father is?"

Again, I have no idea why, but i felt as if i had been stabbed right in my heart. I couldn't look in her eyes when i said "N-no" My voice broken again.

"Alright, we are searching for your father. And don't worry you are perfectly safe here."

i didnt know wat she was talking about when she said safe but i nodded anyway.

"Emma, you must know that your father might be dead."

"yes I know" I said braver then i expected to be able to.

"Okay and if you have any problems please im here okay?"

"yes, Ma'am"

She smiled and went "its Lissa"

"Yes, Lissa"

"You should go now, Brad , can you please take emma to her class?"

"Yes, Lissa"

I turn to see a tall and musclar guy at the door. He had blond hair and blue eyes but he looked exactly like lissa to me. The was not scary like Connor and not cute like Ian. When he talked he had a little australian accent. He was wearing the uniform so he was probably was a student here.

"This is Brad my nephew, he is a student here."

"Hi" I said I dont know why but blue eyes and blond hair just dont appeal to me. I guess its cause my step-brother has the same features.

"Hey" he said

"Now if you'll excuse me i have an appointment." she said and she told us to leave the room

"This way" Brad said turning left out of the elevator. We went straight down the hall to the stairs and turned right into a hallway with lockers and students filling them up. He stopped at the last room in the hall. "This is your Homeroom. Rm. 101, class started about twenty-five minutes ago so you probably didnt miss much. The first 20 minutes go for taking attendence and going over school rules. She probably just started assigning lockers. plus you have a teacher that talks a lot."

"hey, Brad! Football tryout after school your coming!"

"You know it!" He replied and gave something between a hand shake and a hug, which guys do a lot. he looked at me and said "I gotta go, good luck" and he turn to leave

"Were you there during the entire conversation between lissa and me" I asked

"Yes" He answered, turning and looking at me."I wont tell anyone, so it almost as if i wasnt there"

"Only that you were,"I said walking up to him. I sighed "Nevermind bye im late enough"

"You dont trust me" he said raising an eyebrow, and looking in my eyes.

"Why should I? I just met you"i said, turning and reaching for the doorknob

He took my hand and said "You should." He bend down kissed my hand and left me shocked and dazzeld.

It took me about 2 minutes to snap out of it. I entered the class and everybody looked at me. I looked a the students there were atleast 35. I saw Zara and Alina were there so i was happy. What I was surprised to see was Zara sitting beside Connor and Alina Sitting beside Zane. 'Don't ask' Zara mouthed and i smiled. I looked at the teacher and saw that she was looking at me too. She looked young really young, like 23 at the latest. She was so skinny that she made me look fat and im only 110 pounds. She had natural Crimson hair and natural sorta red sorta brown eyes. It was hard to tell.

"Umm.. Hi, I'm Emma White,"

"Ahh, Miss. White, Welcome to Rm 101, I'm your homeroom teacher Catriona, Please take a seat"

I took a seat in the last row beside a boy with brownish blond hair, I couldnt see his face, cause he was writing something,

"Emma, you didnt miss much just the introductions of your classmates, which you will find out eventually. These guys were just going over school rules with their partners"

"Okay, Thank you" I replied. I turned to my partner and said "hi, im emma white-"

"I know" He looked and smiled it was Matthew "we met at the party last night"

"Oh, yeah, Matthew right, Im sorry you had you head down and i couldnt see your face"

"Its ok"

"So um rules where are they"

"Look in your desk" he said

Inside my desk were about 10 blank notebooks with 10 ten text books, and a guide and a journal well more like a diary... I put the journal aside and went through my textbooks; math, history, geography, english, chemistry, Vampireolgy (yeah im not making this up), mythical history, literature, physical ed, and vampire physical education. I opened the journal it had something in it...

Dear Emma,  
This is a little gift to make you fell welcomed  
I hope you will be able to fill this diary with your emotional and poetic words  
Lissa

Oh my god, she... how... I hadn't told anyone... not even my mother...how did she find out.... Okay its the truth i have always loved writing. Any type of writing i have alway gotten straight a's in writing and stuff. I just cant believe that anyone knows that no one not even my own my mother knows i like writing.... this is freaking me out...

"Emma" Matthew said. I turned to look at him "Are you okay?"

"yea im just wondering how Lissa found out i love to write. I havent told anyone, not even my own mother. its just strange"

"Oh is that all," Matthew said with a smile "Vampires know everything."

"EVERYTHING!!?!??!" I said creapying out a little

"Well, if they want to know everything they can but everyone needs privacy so they choose not to. and Lissa has a 'regalo'."

"What is a regawlo?"

"Its italian for gift."

"what do you mean by 'gift'" i said doing quotation marks in the air

"i mean she has a gift of knowing"

"HUH?!?!?"

"She just knows stuff, but everyine thinks she a decendent of the vampire sorceress."

"HUH?!?!?"

"are you a new born or something?"

"no I found out yesterday from my stepdad that im a vampire"

"Ohh no wonder, dont worry you'll learn about this in vampirolgy and mythical history."

I was about to ask what did he mean by the vampire sorceress when Catriona call our attention.

"Okay you've had enough time to disscuss your school rules so let me test how many of you whent over them.." everyone looked weird for a second "relax guys Im joking, I never give pop quiz. Im like allergic to quizzes and especially the morning pop quizzes." she shivered "Anyway, I might as well assign your lockers now, everyone as i come aroung close you eyes and pick a name out of this bowl. that person will be your locker partner for the year."

She went aroung the class and we picked up names. After class we had to go and put our books in it. Zara and Hien Bruce were locker partners and they were bicker about it all the way till the locker, Ian and Sandra Victorian were locker partners, Connor and Jennifer Kenty were locker partners, Zane and Alina were partners which i thought was cute. Catrion said that i was partnered with an older student because there were an odd number of students in both class and this 'Volunteer' was very generous. She told me my locker number was 4113 and my 'partner' would meet me there

Our lockers were huge they were like rooms. Well actually they were walk in closets you could put your clothes in it which Zara obiviously loved, and there was a place for notebooks and a place for textbooks. Everything was organized. When i came out of the locker.

"Hey Emma, your my locker partner" I looked up to see brad my locker partner for rest of the year...

HELP ME!!!

* * *

**okie i just finish this plez read and review...**

**MirzeEdward (Kiss)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OMG, out of the 4,350 students that go to this school it had to be Brad. I'm standing here staring at him like an idiot, because I can not believe this. WHY ME?!?!?!

"UMM... hi are u sure this isnt a mistake, I mean it's okay if it is, you can admit it"

He chuckled "No it's not a mistake, I'm your locker partner"

"Oh-Kay, umm..." I turned away from him and went into the locker. I organized my stuff a bit better and made room 4 his. "Here" I TOLD HIM "you can put your textbooks over there and your bag and coat over there."

"Okay, thanks" as he was putting his stuff in its place as I walked past him and out of the closet

Zara was waiting outside. So was everyone else...

"Hey Emma who's your locker partner?"

"Umm... hes inside i'll introduce you guys later..."

"Isn't he coming out?" Zara asked

"Umm... yea... but we have class by the way what class do we have next?"

"We have Homeroom the rest of the day and what are you trying avoid?"

"Me nothing..." I said and brad came out of the locker, Alina looked shocked, and Zara went "wow"

"Hey Emma, I took the back shelf for ... my umm gym stuff, is that okay?"

"Umm... yea sure," I turned to see my best friends looking, well glaring at me, with eyes saying 'he's hot come on introduce us!!' "Umm... Brad this is Zara, and Alina, That is Connor and Ian and this is Zane my friends"

"Well you make friends fast don't you" he chuckled "Hey, I'm Brad nice to meet you." he shook hands with all of them "Sorry, I have class I gotta go, later" he looked at me, smiled and went.

"OMG!! DID YOU SEE THAT!!!" Zara exclaimed,

"WHAT!! STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR!!!"

"HE TOTTALLY DIGS YOU!!"

"Excuse me what do you mean by dig." Alina said

"I mean he TOTTALLY LOVES EMMA!!" AND she started screaming hoping I would join her but since I didn't she stopped

"NO ZARA!! HE DOESNT DIG ME!! OR LIKE ME!!! The only reason he's doing this is because Lisa told him to,"

"And he would listen to Lisa why..."Zara asked

"Because she is his Aunt"

"Ohw" Zara said

"Yea can we go to class now?" I cried

"Yea, please" Ian said he looked troubled "I've had enough lovey dovey for a life time, Zane how do to handle this"

"Huh? What? Oh that yea I just ignore it? You'll get used to it" Zane Shrugged. And we started walking to class

"Ian don't you have a GF?" I asked on the way there.

"What on earth is a GF?"

I had to laugh at that but I looked up to see he was seriously "oh, um a girl friend?"

"Oh, yea"

"Then doesn't she do that"

"I used to have one and she doesn't do that"

"Oh. Ian I'm sorry I didn't know,"

"Its ok how could you know anyway?"

"That's true but why'd you breakup"

"She found out I'm a vamp, Freaked out and ran out the door screaming"

"Oh I'm sorry it must have brought back bad memories"

We were entering the door now I saw Matt had taken a different seat, oh god where was I gonna sit.

"Actually it brings back a hilarious memory," and he started laughing

"Ohw"

"Yea so where to sit?"

"I was supposed to sit next to matt but he's sitting over there"

"And I was supposed to sit beside Jasmine and that's where Matt sits now"

"Oh well lets sit together!"

"Oh...Kay" I smiled and dragged him to a seat behind Zara and Connor.

"Should I be scared?" he asked confused he sounded so cute...

"No, I don't bite...Yet."

"Yup one day you will be biting a lot"

I started laughing "who knows maybe you'll be my first victim"

We both laughed "MAYBE..."

"Oh-kay, now we are gonna get to know each other. Turn to your partner and answer the questions that are on your desk." Catriona said

I picked up the sheet on my desk "Ian" I tuned to Ian "What is your age?" I could help but smile

"Um 15" he smiled too "how old are you Emma"

"15, what is your favourite colour"

"White"

"Why?"

"Cause it stands for peace, what is your favourite colour?"

"Umm it changes, right now its sapphire."

"Why?"

"Cause it's a prewtty eye colour" I sounded like a child then I blushed, I realised I had just flirted with him.

"Aww, Thanks." he said giving me a hug.

"Your welcome?" I said bemused which made him laugh. we were inturupted by cheerleaders, dancing their way into the class. I knew I couldn't make fun of cheerleaders, which I used to do a lot, because Zara was a cheerleader at her old school.

"Hey everyone in Katie and this is Jessica. We are the leaders of the spirits squad. We also announce upcoming events." Katie said

"Today after school is the soccer, and football tryouts." Jessica said

"The basketball and tennis tryouts are today as well."

"KATIE!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT THE CHEERLEADER TRYOUTS ARE ALSO TODAY!!!!!"

"OH YEAH!!!! Thanks for reminding me Jess. Girls the cheerleading tryouts are also today. So if you wanna tryout. Can you please come and get the routine you have to practice."

About half the girls in the class went up thank god Alina didn't. But Zara obliviously did, I looked to see she had already impress Katie and Jess. I sighed. I'm just not the cheerleading type.

"The football and soccer tryouts are in the western field. The tennis tryouts are in gym 1, the basketball tryouts are in gym 2 and the cheerleading tryouts are in gym 3." Jess said

"REMEMBER ALL TRYOUTS START EXACTLY AT 3 25"

They did a little cheer with our school mascot which is the Vicious Tigers. And left. As they left the bell rang.

"Wow," Ian said "That was weird"

"Yup weird"

"Aren't you gonna try out for anything?" he asked as we got up and went to our lockers.

"Maybe I dunno are you?"

"Yea I was thinking of football and soccer, If I can't do both I was thinking of only football,"

"Oh," By this time we had reached Zara who was begging me to tryout for cheerleader"

"PLEASE!!"

"Zara I told you I do I don't like cheerleading"

"WELL YOU TRYOUT FOR SOMETHING!!!!"

"I will I am going to umm tryout for Soccer." I always played soccer but it wasn't my in my best interest I was really good at it though.

"OH GOD!!! ALINA PLEZ TELL ME YOU ARENT JOIN SOCCER"

"I'm not" Alina said

"THX GOD!!" Zara cried

"BUT I AM JOINING TENNIS!"

"OMG! NO WAY!! I'm the only one of us joining cheerleading"

Alina and I just looked at each other and said "yup u are"

"AWW!! Boys what r u joining"

They looked at each other and said "FOOTBALL!"

ME AND ALINA JUST BURSTED OUT LAUGHING,

As I reached my locker brad was standing there talking to a couple of cheerleaders.' First day and already every girls hitting on him.' I went past him to our locker I open it and went inside. I took my bag and gym clothes and I turned around I saw him.

"Hey, are you joining something?" he said eyeing my gym bag.

"Hi, yea I'm Joining soccer…" I said uncomfortably "What bout you, what are you joining?"

"Football" he reached around me to get his gym bag for a second I thought he was about to touch me and I flinched.

"Oh, Football sure is popular around here, I don't get it why it's so popular"

"It's fun" he said smiling

"SURE IT IS… Anyway I gotta go don't wanna be late for try-out, Bye…"

As I got around him he gently took my hand making me turn around. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly looking in my eyes. "Good Luck…" he said softly and let go of my hand. He turned to go.

"Good Luck to you too" I found myself saying.

He turned and smiled "Now I know I'll make it" he said making me blush and he turned to go.

I got out of the locker and locked it. I turned to see Zara in a cheerleading outfit and Alina in a white tennis skirt and a white tank-top, Ian, Connor and Zane in football uniforms.

"WOOW" I said I'm sure my eyes were popping out.

"Yea, yea, can you hurry up? You know tryouts start in 2 minutes and you have to get your uniform change…"

"OH-KAY WELL LETS GO!" I said and we broke into a run headed to our tryout locations "good luck everyone hope u all get in!" I called back, Connor and Zane and Ian were right behind me.

We emerged into the western field and there were A LOT of people there. I wished Connor, Ian, and Zane good luck and went to the soccer tryout side of the field. There were Mostly guys there but a couple of girls too. I went to the coach who was to my surprise Catriona. She smiled and handed me the soccer uniform. I went to the change room to change and prepare myself for the tryouts.


	6. Chapter 6

Sidra: Hey Sana

Sana:DONE!

Sidra: Done what -_^

Sana: My new Chappie (^^,)

Sidra: Oh kewl lemme read

Sana: Kay here (^^,)

* * *

Chapter 6

"YEAH!!!!! WOOOHHH!!! I MADE IT!!!" I screamed looking at the letter I got that night.

"ME TOO!!" ZARA SCREAMED

"OH MY GOSH, you guys are so lucky…" Alina said and she sighed

"OH MY GOD, IM SOO SORRY ALINA" I said hugging her.

"For what, I MADE IT TOO!!!"

WE ALL STARTED SCREAMING!!!!

"This call for celebration" Zara said

"how about a movie night?" Alina said

"EVEN BETTER IDEA, HOW BOUT A SCARY MOVIE NIGHT?" I said

So we went to the living room and watched a classic horror movie Dracula.

(^^,)

At the scariest part of the entire movie, the door bell rang and we screamed like hell. I went to open the door Zara said "Don't open it" Of course she was totally freaked out and was hiding under her blanket.

"Zara, stop being silly its just a …" I realize that we were vampires too and that could happen in really life "movie" I finish but my voice cracked. I turned to open the door. I opened the door and screamed like hell and dropped on the floor, I knew it was Zane, Connor, And Ian behind the mask but I still started hyperventilating.

"WO-OH, Emma chill, its just us" Zane said "Since when did you become such a girl"

I hit him hard on his arm and said "Don't judge girls and we were watch a horror movie and Zara screamed which made me scream…" I was still hyperventilating.

"First of all OW! Second how were we supposed to know about the horror movie?"

"Whatever" I started getting up off the floor but I couldn't I almost fell but Ian caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Just a little woozy, but okay."

"Zane's idea" he said motioning toward the masks.

"Yup, He's a freakin' genius when it come to freaking girls out, I mean look at his face." He burst out laughing and so did Connor.

"HA-HA-HA. Can we come in now?" Zane said

"Sure, we need a couple of brave boys in here anyway"

"Thanks Emma" Zane said

"I meant Connor and Ian" the look on his face was priceless "I'm just joking come on in"

Ian was still holding me "Thanks Ian I think I can walk now"

"Oh, Okay" he let me go and I fell flat on my bum on the floor

"OW!! I THINK YOU FRACTURED MY BUTT!!! OW! OW!" Connor and Zane burst out laughing but Ian frowned. Ian carried me to the couch and put me down gently this time. "thanks Ian"

"Your welcome" he smiled and sit beside me, Connor sat on the other side of me, beside Zara and Zane sat on the floor beside Alina.

"You girls were scared because of Dracula?" Connor asked grinning wryly.

"We were not 'scared'." Zara said "we were panicky"

"Okay, What's another word for panicky?" Connor asked raising an eyebrow.

"UM…I dunno…"Zara said looking away.

"Look it up in the thesaurus its SCARED" Connor said

"SHUT UP!!! LEMME WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE!!!" Alina screamed, we all looked at her that's the first time any of us heard her scream. "I mean can u please be quiet it's the ending of the movie like I NEED to watch it."

So we all shut up and watch the ending Zara was hiding behind Connor, he didn't mind. Alina and Zane were engrossed by the movie and me I had my face buried in Ian's arm I couldn't see it; I knew I would have nightmares.

When the movie ended Alina, Zane, Connor even Ian clapped and hooted I was shocked and scared. I let go of Ian and went to the kitchen I needed a drink. Went to the fridge got out a coke and opened it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I scream.

"Chill, it's just me." Ian Said.

I sighed "I'm Gonna have nightmares."

"Oh, well guess you better bring out your old teddy" Ian said I started laughing it was just the way he said it.

"Yea… I guess… But I Already sleep with snuggles."

"Snuggles?" Ian said cocking an eyebrow

"My dog, it's a present from my mom it was in my luggage. Zara and Alina don't know."

"You have a real dog in this house and your roommates don't know!"

"OF COURSE NOT! Snuggles is a stuffed animal" and I started laughing.

"HAHA!" Ian laughed sarcastically

"Thanks Ian, I've known you for about 2 days and you already know how to make me feel better." I hugged him tightly I felt him tremble, "Are you cold?" I asked looking up.

"No," he answered awkwardly. I let go of him and returned to my coke.

"Oh, well you just shivered so I thought…"

That's when Zara came in with Alina "Hey you want coke?" I asked them.

"Yeah, throw me one" Ian said

"Me too," Zara said

"Same" Alina said I threw each of them a coke. It reached them in lighting fast speed I thought they would miss but the caught it, looking not even a bit surprise. We returned to the living room. To find Connor and Zane sitting on the floor like two little kids looking at us with hopeful eyes.

"Here" I threw two cokes at them they caught them.

"So, what bring you guys to our heavenly home?" Zara said making Connor choke on his coke. Zara gave him a glare which made him shut up.

"Oh, We came to tell you we made the football team, and-" Ian started but I cut him off and said "OH MY GOD CONGRATS!!" Ian looked at me. "Sorry" I pointed at the coke "HIGH" and I smiled. He laughed, 'he laughs a lot' I thought.

"We came to ask if you guys made it in too." Connor finished but he seemed more interested in drinking his coke…

"Yeah we did" Alina said "Congrats to you guys"

"Thanks, congrats to you" Ian said, he looked at Zane and Connor who were engrossed in their coke "And these two will never say thank you so I'll say it for them thank you"

"OKAY, guys its getting late you need to go," I said, they all looked at me like I was crazy, "I'm joking" I tried

"Oh, I thought you were serious" Zane said.

"WELL, I NEED music" I said I got up and went to the stereo put on 105.8 virgin radio and I didn't recognize the song on, which was weird I knew every song. It had a catchy beat and your know when you hear a new song with a really catchy beat you just have to dance. So I started dancing and Zara came and joined me.

We started dancing and I looked at Alina and I said "come on"

She shrugged and stated dancing too. The boys just sat there looking at us when the song ended we cheered and hooted.

"WOW… You guys are weird" Connor said.

"Well, Connor this is how we celebrate" Zara said

"And if you don't like feel free to leave" Alina finished

"Cause we don't need a party pooper" I continued and one of my favourite songs came on DISTURBIA BY RIHANNA. And I started dancing again with my BFFS. We started singing too. The boys joined us this time. And we spent the entire evening partying…

(^^,)

After the boys left we retreated to our room I changed into my nightshirt [a long t-shirt]. I came out of the washroom. I saw the balcony open. I had never really looked out of the balcony since I had come here, WHICH made me curious. I went on the balcony. The view was the garden and the fountain that was in front of the house. I sighed, it looked gorgeous from up here. It reminded me a scene from Dracula. I went inside and shut the doors, I even locked them felt something behind me I turn and saw a shadow I tried to scream but it covered my mouth.

"Shhh!!!" it said "IT'S ME BRAD"

He let go of my mouth but kept his arm around my waist, and I was hyperventilating again. "Brad, thanks for giving me a heart attack." I pressed my forehead to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed it felt good to hold him, like I'd done it a thousand times before then I realised who I was hugging and where I was and jerked away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT 11:00 PM!?!?!?! GET OUT! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!! OH MY GOD!! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! If Zara and Alina found out you are HERE they will kill me!! OH MY GOD!"

"Okay, first of all chill, I just came here to tell you something and secondly I'M NOT HERE TO DO ANYTHNG. I just wanna talk."

"Okay, what you wanna tell me?" I asked

"I just wanted to tell you I made it on the football team." He said looking a bit embarrassed, the first time I ever saw him not confident.

"Oh my god, Congrats" I said and I hugged him quickly.

"How bout you did you make the soccer team?" he asked

"Yea, I did" I said "That's why there was a celebration tonight you should have come the guys came over and we had music and partied" I knew I was blabbing but I was getting nervous with him in my bedroom… "And before they came over we watch a movie, Dracula that's why I got when I saw you and that's why I shut and locked the doors." I said stopping to take a breath I was starting again when he said;

"I wanted to tell you alone."

"Why?" I asked softly

"So I could do this" he lean down and was about to kiss me but stupid, stupid me backed up "Sorry, I think I should leave." He looked hurt, he turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Don't be sorry" I said and smiled at him, "Umm, first" cough "kiss so umm yea"

"Oh really," he said cocking an eyebrow

"Umm yea" I said uncomfortably.

"Hmmm…I guess your first kiss should be with someone special then, not me…" he looked amused.

"Ummm… I don't know about that, I mean it could be you…if you want" I said feeling even more uncomfortable

"No, you see you have to want it, since it's your first kiss." He looked very amused now but then he turned serious "do you want that?"

The way he was looking at me made me blush dark, dark red. I slowly nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes." He took my hand and led me to the balcony. I laughed "Well, a first kiss has to be romantic." He said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me his warm breath in my ear was making my heart beat faster. And then I felt his heart beat my heart beat corresponding to his. I felt secure in his arms. He tipped my head up gently and press his lips to mine tenderly. Its was a sweet kiss not a harsh. But it was the PERFECT first kiss. The kind that every girl dreams of, and that night I dreamt about Brad.

* * *

I'd Like to deticate this chappie to my best friends from private school my insperation;

Siddy (hyper) , Super Nova (freakin' genius), Iqqy (RANDOM), Adi (prefect pretty girl).

LOVE YA GUYS!!!

(^^,)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys**

**I just wanted ask if you guys even like this story cause i havent beeen getting a lot of reviews so I was just wondering if yu do....**

**Yea**

**please review and tell me if you do!!**

**cause yea....**

**MizreEdward**

**Sana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys slight change in plot!**

**I'm working on the next chappie be on by sunday if not... then saturday!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I got up without having Zara to scream in my ear. I went down and actually had breakfast. I was late, I was early.

"Good Morning" I said cheerfully

"What's wrong with you?" Alina said "where's your grouchy "AGHH! I HATE MORNINGS!"

Zara came over and felt my forehead. "No fever, you look fine… is everything okay."

"Yes everything's fine I'm just excited for today."

"Why…?" They both asked and I told them about last night.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" they started screaming and I joined them.

"I TOLD YOU HE LIKES YOU" Zara said

"I know whatever." I told her. " can we go now?"

We headed to school the guys were waiting by the entrance as usual. We went to our lockers. I opened my locker and went inside. I saw a huge bouquet of roses under my gym clothes. There was a card in the roses I picked up the card it said;

To the girl my eyes seek.

Love

Brad

It was the cheesiest line ever but it made me smile. I picked up the flowers and inhaled their beautiful aroma. I felt someone's arms go around my waist startling

I felt Brad's lips press softly to my ear as he whispered "Good morning." His breath made me shiver.

I pulled away from him and said "Brad the door its open"

"Oh, let me go close it" He left and I heard the door shut I got my book into a pile and put them on top of my gym bag. I looked at my schedule. I had Engliah, literature, Vampireolgy, and mythical history. I got the text books and the notebooks with them and I turn to leave but I saw that Brad was watching me. He took the books out of my hands put them down on them shelve.

"You look beautiful today" he said soft

"Are you saying I'm not usually beautiful and I only look beautiful today?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"No, I'm saying that today you look unexceptionally beautiful which is hard to ignore." He took my hand and kissed it making me blush. "That is why I love you." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked still blushing

He touched my cheek "you look even more beautiful when you blush," I blushed a very, very dark red; he kissed my cheeks and brushed his lips across mine. "Dinner tonight?" he asked looking hopeful.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He smiled "pick you up at eight"

"Okay" I whispered. He kissed my forehead once more and left. I grabbed my book and went out of the locker. I knew I was blushing, Zara and Alina smiled but the boys looked like I was crazy.

"WHAT?!?" I ASKED.

"Nothing" they all said and started for class.

I was leaving when Ian tapped my shoulder I turned.

"I believe this belongs to you" He said raising his eyebrows and smirking. I looked down to see the card brad had given me. I took it from his hand and blushed deeper. He laughed "Come on, I thought I was your best guy friend can't even tell me that you and Brad are dating?" He looked hurt. I smiled.

"We aren't dating yet. Our first official 'date' is tonight."

"Oh, well that make things different." He said "lets go we're gonna be late for English."

We entered the class, our English and our literature teacher was Catriona.

"Good Morning everyone," She said cheerfully "Please take out your English notebooks. This semester your topic for English is poetry, I know all of you have done this in grade school but it's a necessary topic in high school, I don't make the rules I just follow 'em" she wrote poetry down on the board. "When you here the word poetry, most of you might think it's a bunch of word that rhyme in a paragraph." She chuckled. "That is definitely not what poetry is. In fact poetry doesn't even have to rhyme. Getting that out of the way can anyone tell me what poetry actually is…?" No one raised their hands. "Anyone… No one… are you tell me that all of you think poetry is rhyming?" she was about to give up one us when I raised my hand. "Ah, Emma, please tell us what poetry is"

Everyone was looking at me I felt like such a nerd. I sighed, "Poetry is a poet's way of letting people know his feelings. Poetry is also literature in metrical form, which basically means it has a rhythm and the pattern in the amount of syllables in one line."

"Very Good Emma, if I were you I would write that down guy might come on your test" She smiled at me approvingly. "Everyone will come up one by one and pick a sheet out of this hat. The genre that is on your paper is the type that you will write a poem and present to the class."

I had betrayal…

How are you supposed to write a poem about betrayal if you have never been betrayed…?

I thought and thought and thought…

FINALLY GOT SOME WORDS!!!

Never-ending Love

Never thought that today

You would leave me and go away

I sit here alone crying

Deep inside I am slowly dying

You have left with me a deep scar

It will be forever within my heart

You left me because you heard rumors and thought that they were true

You never even ask me if they were real

You just left me and didn't care

I never meant anything to you

But you meant everything to me

I wish you could see

What I felt for you

But I know exactly what you felt for me

I still love you

Doesn't matter to me what you do

No matter what, I will always love you and only you…

Even though I know you hate me

I will always love you…I'd do anything for you

No matter what you do

I love you

AGHHH!!! I knew it sucked but that was the best I could do about 'betrayal'.

"Are you okay?" Ian Asked

"Yeah, I'm Good….why?"

"Because its been…120 minutes you haven't said any thing, which is impossible" I was about to cut him off "Plus you have that face on like 'AGHHHH I HATE THIS!!'"

I started giggle.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, you make me laugh for some reason anyway I has that look cause I'm writing a poem about something I have never been through AND IT MAKES ME THINK HARDER!"

"Oh," He said looking bemused for the first time. "Lemme read it"

"No, it not good" I said blushing

"Come on, How do you know that? Hand it over" he said. I gave it to him and he started read. He looked up after two minutes his expression was unreadable.

"I knew it was bad"

"No its amazing in two hours it is absolutely amazing. I haven't even written a line."

"Oh, well-" the bell rang signaling us to head for lunch

"Guys I want these poems done by tomorrow"

"AGGHH! Great..." Ian said and mumbled something under his breath.

"Come on Ian cheer up! It time for lunch!!"

We entered the cafeteria and looked for a clear table, but brad was motioning us to comesit with him and his friends.

"Hey Ian, Connor, Zane, what's up? Heard you made the team. Great welcome to the team." He said

"Thanks Man" Connor replied for all of them as they sat down.

"And of course the lovely ladies Zara, Alina How are you ladies"

"We're good how bout you brad?" Zara asked as she sat down.

"Awesome now that you here" he said smiling "Hi Emma" he said winking at me

"Hi" I said sitting down next to him because all the seats were taken.

Alina Zara and I were discussing the movie last night. Brad and all the boys were discussing football. As we were talking Brad took my hand under the table and started to intertwine our fingers and started to play with my fingers.

Then Lunch was finished we headed to our lockers. I grabbed my Vampireolgy and mythical history books. But brad entered the locker and he shut the door behind him and he looked at me with a hurt expression.

"You haven't talked me all lunch. You haven't even kissed me" he said and pouted his lips which looked extremely sexy on him.

I giggled and put down my books I knew if I wouldn't be able to leave until I gave him what he wanted. I walked up to him and was going to give him a light little kiss on his lips like this morning but when my lips touched his something completely different happened.

My arms tighten around his neck and his arms slipped down to my hips holding me tightly to him. His lips parted and his warm breath entered my mouth. I shivered, he felt so good… and then I was reminded by the second bell that we were in school.

I jerked away from him breathless "Brad… school…Later…promise…bye" and I left to class.

I entered the class, I wasn't late. I took my seat beside Ian. He didn't say anything.

"Good Afternoon Class, my name is Harry and I am your Vampireolgy and Mythical History teacher," He said. HE WAS .OUS. He had a Muscular body with a cute face. He had black hair but it had blue streaks in it. His eyes were piercing blue. And he had his eyebrow pierced **(Cough, Cough big surprise. Jen, I bet you know who he is starts with a 'K')** "Okay now this class is boring I'm not gonna tell you fake shit and say it isn't it, is. But it is the history of our ancestors' and you need to know it. Okay let's start with our origins"

"The world as you all know was divided into dimensions. Each land meant for different types of vampires due to a mistake made by our ancestors the dimensions were intertwined into one. This produced chaos. All of the vampire leaders were at war. Finally came the Vampire Sorceress. She was one of the gifted vampires she created peace by giving each specie what it wanted. That is why we can live peacefully now."

"That was the creation period there was another war between the Romanian vampires and the Elegie Vampires. The Elegezit Vampires wanted to rule all of the vampires. Eliza was the wife of the Elegezit vampires. Eliza was one of the most powerful vampires of that time. But of she wasn't as strong as The vampire Sorceress."

"The Vampire Sorceress was a princess. She freed our kind from the clutches of Eliza and her evil husband. Eliza wanted the vampire sorceress to die. She wanted the Elegize to rule the vampires. The Vampire Sorceress wouldn't here of this she sacrificed herself and defeated Eliza. Of course the vampire sorceress wasn't known as 'the vampire sorceress' she had a name but we do not speak it. Her spirit still lies on this planet, and in a certain generation switch she takes the form of a vampire. We can not say which vampire clan she specifically chooses. She chooses the brave, willing, and thankful… or something like that…" he said his brow furrowing.

"Anyway I want an essay on one of the vampires from that time go on the internet, go to the library I don't give just write me a one paged essay and I'm happy. It should be on my desk by Monday! You have 5 days to hand it in see you Monday. Dismissed!" And the bell rang. I quickly got up but the speaker went off saying "Emma white would you please report to the office with you stuff Lissa would like to see you."

I said bye to Ian, Connor, Zane, Zara and Alina and headed to my locker they all had the first meeting to the football game. I went into the locker surprised to see Brad standing at inside waiting for me. Without even saying anything he took me in his arms and started kissing me. I couldn't resist kissing him back. He kissed my jaw line all the way up to my ear and whisper "I couldn't stop thinking bout you" then crashed his lips back oh mine.

I pulled back and said breathlessly "Brad, you aunt called me. I have to go"

"Fine," he said angrily and left.

I quickly put my books in my bag and rushed after him.

"Brad!" he had already reached his car, he turned.

"What Emma?" He said I could see he was still angry.

"I'm… Sorry" I said as tears rushed in my eyes. I turn and headed back into the school. But brad caught my arm and filled me in an embrace.

"Why are you sorry? I am angry because we haven't had even a second alone today its either class, teachers, or friends." He sighed. I looked up and kissed him deeply.

"Tonight, okay" I whispered breathless I touched my lips to his once again; he tried to catch them but missed. I giggled.

"Okay, see you then."

I turned and went to Lissa's office.

* * *

**Liked it? Hate it? (I'm srry if you did!) REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!**


	9. Wow, didn't see that coming!

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you soo much for the reviews! In this chappie you finally are introduced to the plot you probably dont know why the title but you'll find out. :D So yea enjoy reading I HATE cliffhangers and i'm hoping never to leave you in one! but no promises okay... gud i just wanted to talk and yea thanks to edwardcullen22 and queenlivi my first readers! And thalia-luke my second readers! rosseb my third reader! and my bff jen! Thankz to all who have read i love you guys! lol!**

**On with the show! I mean story! lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was rushing up the stairs to Lissa's office. I knew I was late, I even knew I had soccer practice. That was why I was rushing… I have no idea if that made sense but that's how a person thought when she was distracted, confused, scared, late and … in love… I sighed. I reached Lissa's office. Before I COULD knock, her musical voice sang "Come in", I literally mean SANG. I entered the door.

"Emma!" she got up and hugged me "I am so glad you could come. I have found information about your father." She noticed my worried expression, "Soccer practice has been cancelled incase your worried about Catriona getting mad at you. Although, I cannot imagine her getting mad at anyone" she said smiling.

"It's not that Lissa; I've never… met or even seen my father. I don't know why he left my mother well I do but I don't know if that's true. I'm just worried… if he'll like me or not."

"Why wouldn't I like you?"

I heard a masculine voice from the door. I turn to see that I was right; there before my eyes stood a tall man with light brown hair which was so light it seemed golden probably because it was cut short and most of it seemed spiked up. He looked very young and energetic. He had a cunning grin on his face with made the dimples on his cheek show. He had hazel eyes like mine. He was a vampire but he didn't look like one, except for the whole 'Greek god posture' **(Hmm… wonder where I got that from…LOL)**, his skin was not pale or even close to pale it was a healthy fair and he even had a little colour on his face. He was wear black trousers with a sapphire shirt, with a striped sapphire tie, he had a black blazer on and on top of that he had a black coat on. I knew it was cold outside but not THAT cold. It was only the middle of October.

"Oh, Ryan I thank you for joining us" she said with a smile

"My dear little sister, it was my pleasure. Why would I miss the opportunity to meet and see my first and only disappeared daughter?" He said walking up to us I'm pretty sure I had frozen and was in shock.

"Emma, this is you father, Ryan Sanford Carlyle Reynolds. Ryan this is your daughter Emma White." She said smiling at both of us.

"Hello, Emma. So glad to finally meet you." He said smiling an angelic smile.

"M-my f-father." I said to Lissa.

She frowned slightly but said "Yes, Emma please sit down I'll explain. Ryan would you please, keep your mouth shut until I tell you to speak!" she was angry but when she looked at me and my scared expression she instantly turned soft. "I'm sorry, Emma. But please sit down." I sat down on one of the couches in her office. My 'father' sat on the single couch. While Lissa sat next to me comforting me.

"Emma, there has been a confusion." She said "You see…Aagghh…how do I explain this"

"Sister, may I speak. It is my story, my wife and my daughter we are taking about."

"Please proceed Ryan" she said sighing slightly in defeat.

"Emma, there has been a confusion with mine and your mother's past. It is true I was a vampire but it is not true that she is not a vampire. She is the queen of the Romanian vampires as I am the King. Of course at that time I was the prince considering the Romanian vampires where under the rule of my father Sanford William Carlyle Reynolds." He paused waiting for me to take this in. "She was one of the warrior princess, incase you don't know you mother is not 34 she is 139 years old, as am I and Lissa is 102, I believe. Around one century ago there was another war between the Romanian Vampires and The Egyptian vampires. The Egyptian considered themselves superior. Your mother and I met at that war." He chuckled "Not the most romantic place but I fell in love with her I was 21 at the time, and I was considered the 'most eligible bachelor' at the time. And of course she was off limits because she was a warrior princess and she was not allowed to marry until she was a certain age I cannot remember the age."

"40" Lissa replied "Or after her service to the vampires was done."

"Yes, that was it. Anyway I fell in love with her as she with me. She told me that she was not allowed to marry until that time. I told her I would wait for eternity if I had to and I did. But after we where married you were born. After your birth she went into comma she had a shock and apparently could not remember anything" He let out a breath sharply as if he was holding it. "The doctors told me I was not allowed to see her, it would send her into shock she knew you were her daughter and we told her the story you probably know. We had to actout everything. And I was forced to leave my wife and my newborn daughter, I had only a glimpse of you but I knew you would be beautiful like her," he chuckled "and you are quiet beautiful." I blushed furiously, making him chuckle again. "I see you have a habit of you mother. She would blush everything someone told her how beautiful she was."

"I don't understand how you and Lissa related are?" I looked between them.

"Lissa and I are siblings we are born from the same mother and father."

"Wouldn't that make her a princess?"

"Yes, Emma I am a princess but I don't have any duties as the rest of our sibling we tend to blend in. Ryan was chosen to take our father's place and we all have to accept that but I as for that matter never wanted to be queen" she shivered "Ryan is the oldest of us, and of course it isn't like it used to be. Not everyone knows of Ryan as the king, he is also quiet the business man." She chuckled. "The royal family must be kept secret."

"Emma?" I heard Luke call from the door.

"D-Dad?" I looked questionably at Lissa. I got up and hugged him "What are you doing here is mom here too?" I asked looking around.

"Lissa called me here, she said she has found your father. Is it true." He asked

"Yes, Dad I'd like you to meet my father, Ryan Sanford Carlyle Reynolds, Umm this is my dad Luke Brandon." I told them both.

"I know" Ryan answered, "Luke you have been a great help to my wife thank you."

"Ryan, you know I will do anything to save our future queen" he answered

"Wha-" I was asking

"Emma, I'm not your step-father, I'm your Uncle and Ryan's Cousin. Zane and Zara are yo cousins and your mother and I aren't married. You probably remember we never had a proper marriage just a court marriage." In fact I did remember, Luke had said he wanted it to be a private matter. "On the marriage contract the signatures are your mother's and Ryan's."

"Do Zane and Zara know this as well" I asked but my voiced cracked a bit.

"Yes, they do. They were happy to have a mother. Even though we were insincere some parts were true." He smiled "I'm sorry, Emma but it was necessary to take care of you mother and you."

"Dad, I don't mind at all. I'm just surprised. Its not everyday that you find out your mother's a 109 year old vampire and the father you thought was your father wasn't your father and you real father is a king. Put the finishing touch to it, I just found out I am a princess!" I was breathing deeply when I finish Lissa was holding back laughter and Luke was looking at me like I had gone insane.

"Well then, I guess you really are my daughter" Ryan said smiling wickedly "I blow up like that all the time its only natural where you got that from." Lissa, Luke, Ry-Dad and I all blew up laughing. But my cell rang. It was Brad. I excused myself

"Hey Brad,"

"Hey, beautiful, where are you?"

"Lissa's office."

"Your still there but its almost 7…" I looked at the time it was 6:30

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I almost forgot about or date. But don't worry I'll be there, By the way were are we going."

"No prob we're going to a party at panic disco. If that's okay..."

"That's great, see ya!"

I was so excite my first date! At panic Disco! YAY!

"Eh-hum" I heard coughing from behind me, I turned to see Ryan and Luke "Whose brad?" They asked.

"A boy…"

"And…?" Ryan asked

"He's Lissa's nephew…" Ryan went pale and Luke went even paler.

"Oh my goodness, you are dating my NEPHEW!!!!" Lissa screeched "OH MY GOD YOU MUST LET ME HELP YOU GET DRESSED!"

"Thanks Lissa but Zara and Alina are helping me"

"Okay hunny have fun!" I was just about to leave when…

"Wooh,wooh, easy there sis! She is my daughter!" he chuckled at her scowl "Emma be home by 11:30."

"12:30" I pushed

"12 Take it or leave it" he replied

"DEAL!" we both said and shook hands.

"where is Brad taking you?" he asked

"Umm to a party at panic disco"

-"Oh I see wait wha- PANIC DISCO!!!"

"Yes don't worry dad, it a party with lots of people, bye love you all" and I ran out the door headed to my house to get ready for my first date.

* * *

**Reviews and special Thanks tol;**

**queenlivi, edwardcullen22, thalia-luke, rosseb and jen!**

**Press the green button to make me extremly happy!**

**:D**


	10. PARTAYING with Mysterious Dancers

**A/N: Hey guys I'm soooo sorry! I promised another chappie by last sunday and im uploading 5 days later. I'm really sorry. I was having a little confusion and writers block, but now I'm good. This chappie is about the party lots of surprises... especially in the next one... I'm not spoiling it for you but there's a bit of disappointment to those of you that were Brad/Emma fans... Oh, that reminds me some of you may be picturing the characters wrong so umm heres a little discribtion.**

**Emma: Average teen girl, not too tall but not too short. **

**Zara: Tall super model figure, basic shes knows shes hot and is not afraid to show it**

**Alina: Shorter then Emma, very studious, and doesnt care about relationships thinks shes too younger for one, and has never fallen in love, except with Brad Pitt but then again who hasnt...**

**Connor: big tall serious looking dude but a total softy and prankster, Tallest out of the boys**

**Ian: Cute, protective, polite, and some SURPRISES you will find out later =D Shorter tha connor**

**Zane: stupid, dumb, annoying, BUT at the same time really sweet, cute, and caring, shorter than Ian same height as Zara.**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was seven minutes to Seven, Alina and Zara had been ready when I came inside. They too had been invited to the party and where leaving, tonight's theme for us was drape dresses.

Alina was wearing brown and white mini dress. She had on white high heels and white earrings with a white and brown handbag. Zara was wearing. I was wearing a white drape mini dress with a diamond bracelet, diamond earrings and a sliver clutch.

(I CANT DESCRIBE IT PROPERLY! THE ENTIRE GANGS PARTY OUTFITS IN PROFILE!)

Zara and Alina didn't have dates but they said there was no way they would be missing my first date. I was silently groaning. I am not sure I want my best friends to be with me during my first date but then again it was a party…

Knock, Knock

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. I was about to answer the door when Zara sang "I'll Get it".

"He- Oh it's you two! Come in! What are you waiting for Christmas?"

"Not really just you moving out of the way" I heard Zane witty comeback

"Whatever," Zara said and she went back upstairs to help Alina. I sighed. I saw Zane and Connor those two can clean up pretty good.

"Hey guys, What's up?" I said

"Nothing, I just gotta go pick up my date. I'll see you guys at the party, Later."

"Sure" I said.

"Whatever man, your such a show off."

"Zane, where's Ian?"

"Outside, by the car, he thought its gonna take two seconds so he waited outside"

There was another knock on the door, I half ran to it.

"Hey," I said hoping it was brad it wasn't it was Ian. He looked amazing, absolutely amazing. He was wearing jeans that fit him just right, a grey t-shirt that said Hollister Calif on top that he was wearing a Eagle track jacket. He looked so hot. I finally ripped my gaze from his body to his face. His hair was messy but in all the right places. His eyes looked so gorgeous, somehow the red jacket made his eyes pop out even more. But his eyes they held hurt and sadness. Why was he sad…?

"Emma?" He asked, sound kinda worried.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my daze. I realized he was talking to me and the entire time I had been checking him out. I blushed.

He laughed, "Are you alright?" He asked

"Yep," I replied

"Then can I come in?" he asked amused

"Umm, yea. Sorry."

He came in and sat down. I just couldn't stop thinking how hot he is… AGGHH! What is wrong with me!? He is my FRIEND! Then the door bell rang.

"AGGHH! Its probably Connor. I'll get it I said and went to answer the door." I opened it and said "WHAT!"

"Ummm… Emma?" asked a confused looking Brad.

"OH MY GOD! Sorry, the boys have been bothering us so umm I thought it was Connor."

"Oh well that's OK. Are you ready?" he asked looking me from head to toe, making me blush. "You look incredible"

"Umm thanks… you don't look too bad yourself." I asked he looked good ready for any type of clubbing. He took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Be right back!" he nodded and I quickly went inside to see Zane's jaw dropping practically to the floor as he saw Alina walk down the steps I held back laughter. "Guys Brad here, I'll see you at the party! Bye!"

"Bye!" Alina said

"WAIT!" Zara said coming down the stairs "you forgot you lip-gloss!" she ran to me well as fast as she could, well as fast as she could in heels. "Here! Have fun! We'll see you there!"

I turned as went to brad he was still stand at the door. I ran to him I almost tripped but I grabbed his arm for support.

He chuckled. He took my arm and led me to the party.

(^^,)

The ride to the party was quick and quiet. Brad was trying to make a conversation but had failed. I dunno why but I can't make a conversation with him! I love kissing him but we just couldn't talk about stuff… All he talked about was football and his dream of becoming an athlete… basically himself… He looked absolutely adorable when he was confused. But anyway we are at the party now.

Connor had asked his locker partner to come with him her name was Jennifer. She kept on looking at Brad; well I don't really blame her. In fact she wasn't the only one who was looking at him…

"Hey Emma!" Zara said well more like screamed "How's you date?"

"Good" I replied. It had been good. I had danced with Brad for every good song, but now he was over talking to his friends, and I was talking to my soccer team. Just then one of my favourite songs came on, Low by T-pain I looked for Brad to danced but he wasn't with his friends. I turned to Zara and said "Let's go dance girl!"

We asked Alina to join us but she decided to dance alone, so me and Zara partnered up. I was a really bad dancer but Zara helped me with some of my moves, I was almost as good as her now, almost… The chorus hit and me and Zara spun away from each other, we accidently bumped into two guys our back sit hit them so I could see who was standing behind Zara and Zara could see who was standing behind me.

I was about to say sorry and move but I felt his hands on my hips, I looked up at Zara she gave me a wink and a smile, which was our signal if the boy was cute. I saw who was standing behind Zara and he was dancing with her too. He was hot, so I gave a wink and a smile and tried not to laugh.

I let him lead the dance. I had no idea who was behind me but whoever it was had an extremely hard but comfortable body, plus he was an awesome dancer. His hips moved with mine toned and moved precisely to the beat.

'Shawty got low, low, low, low' 

Right on queue, me and my partner drop to the floor. Damn, how can he move like that, I thought to myself. I led the dance this time, every move I made he would follow. I wasn't completely grinding on him cause that would seem weird but I did do some booty drops, I couldn't help myself! I mean what else am I supposed to do? I couldn't find Brad and this was my favorite song!

The song ended and I saw Zara turn to acknowledge her dance partner. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Zara let out a high pitched scream… "CONNOR!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!! EMMAAAA!!!!!!!"

I turned and buried my head in my partner's chest shaking with laughter. His arms were still around my waist, so it looked like we were hugging. I looked up to see who it was and received the surprise of my life.

"Ian?" I looked up and this time I was sure my mouth was hanging open, "was I just rubbing myself all over you?" I asked hoped it was just a bad dream.

"Umm… If by umm… 'rubbing' you mean dancing then yes" He smirked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, he laughed but it was a bit shaky.

"Umm… I gotta go to the umm…washroom… Be right back!" he looked confused but nodded anyway. I rushed to the washroom, I need a little time alone to calm my heart and mind down. But when I reached the corner of the washroom, I cant really say what I felt. I saw Brad…And Jennifer searching for something…in each other's mouths. So many emotions rushed threw me; disbelief, anger, hate, betrayal, and pain. I decided not to disturb them, I wasn't calm right now and I needed to relax before I tried to knock someone out. I went to the bar I need a drink.

"Hey can I have a round of shots please?" I asked the very cute bartender with green eyes and bronze hair.

"Would you like to try our new Vampire special?" he asked

"Is it good?"

"Well, depends. Do you like raspberries and cranberries?" he raised an eyebrow in question

"Yeah," I asked.

"You will love it." He said smirking.

"I'll try one thanks." He shrugged and handed me my shot. I examined it and then drank it down in one sip. It was surprisingly delicious, I couldn't help licking my lips and the drain the remaining contents.

(^^,)

"One more please!" I dozily, I don't know why but I felt sleepy.

"No way you've had 10 already! I'm sorry but its dangerous."

"Oh my god! Your right, I love this song. Later!" I yelled and jumped up and went to the dance floor I was sleepy but somehow I could still dance. I was walking around the dance floor dancing with random people even girls. None of them seem to mind.

"Woo, came over here baby! Lets see those moves!" One guy came over and started dancing with me. He friend came and danced with me too. I was having fun until one of them pushed me in the direction of the door. Finally my senses kicked in.

"I gotta go" I said trying to walk between the to guys. But he pushed me hard so I bumped into the guy standing across from him. He put his hands on my hips. "Agghh , let go of me you jerk!"

"come on babe, we're just trying to have a little fun" he said in a voice that I presume he thought was sexy but instead it sent a shiver down my spin. I kicked him as hard as I could, I heard him swear. But he didn't release his grip on me. Dang, I forgot we were vamps my kick probably annoyed him even more! I thought.

I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I bite him hard, thankfully no blood came out. He cursed again. He let go of me but the other guy grabbed me and was pulling me threw the door I shoved away from him bumping into someone else but when I looked up my eyes found sapphire ones.

"Ian…" I sighed and hugged him, he hugged me back. He pulled away but kept an arm around my waist. I eased into his side and took a deep breath, Damn why did he smell so good? I'm sure it wasn't cologne…Hmmm…

"What the fuck do you think you're doing man?" One of the guys said

"We know she's hot but we saw her first…" the other one said. I felt myself whimper. Ian tightened his grip on me. I heard a loud 'smack'. I looked up to see Ian's hand crash into the guy face as he swore. I looked at Ian his expression was deadly. He looked extremely hot and dangerous. When he saw I was looking at him he looked down and smiled slightly. I felt myself blush. He chuckled it was deeper then his usual. Damn it even when I'm drunk I blush…

I heard the two guys swear at Ian and turn to attack him but froze when they looked behind him I turned to see Connor and Zane looking every bit as deadly as Ian was. They smirked when they saw the guys run away. I sighed in relief, and eased into Ian as I tightened my arms around him.

That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for the reviews. And the next chappie is Ian's point of view. I hope you guys arent mad at me cause of Brad. But even if this didnt happen they could never be together... Oops giving too much info, Ian's much much better trust me!! Next Chappie is Ian's point of view. Yep I had two point of view now! I have a four day weekend hopefully i'll be done the next chappie by saturday and upload another one by monday. On and before i forget I'm going on vacation my flight is on the 29th of April, I'll try and upload there but it will take a while i know I'm gonna type on the thirteen hour plane ride...**

**ANYWAY REVIEW!!!**

**THANKS YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!!!**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON TO MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!!=D**


	11. Dealing With Drunk Girls

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So this is Ian's point of view... This is my first 'guy' point of view, so be nice. =D By the way before i forget, i uploaded two more stories called depressed and why me... check 'em out! its in the twilight section though... So yeah anyway!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**IPOV**

"Emma?" I said worried if she was okay, she fell into my arms. After that horrible incident, I was worried if she had fainted due to the shock. I was surprised when I heard her soft snoring. I chuckled to myself this girl is full of surprises. She looked amazingly beautiful… that white dress looked stunning on her if anyone else was wearing it they would probably look sluty but she looked amazing. Connor leaned in to check her pulse and eyes.

"Dude, she's knocked out cold." Connor said.

"Gee Man, are you serious? I totally didn't know that…" Zane said sarcastically earning a glare from Connor.

"Shut up, both of you!" They turned and looked at me with surprise. "Get the Zara and Emma out of there and meet me at the girls' house. Those guys do you have any idea who they were?"

"No" both of them replied in unison.

"Me neither… but they were probably a gang so there might be others, the girls aren't safe in there…" but before I could even finish they rushed inside to get them. I carried Emma to my Hummer. I put her in the backseat so she could sleep more comfortably. As her laid her down she groaned.

"Ian…," she whispered and hugged me tightly, she pulled back and giggled and I was sure that she was still drunk. "Where are we going?" she asked

"I'm dropping you off at your house…" before I could finish what I was saying her lips crushed mine with an immense force. Her arms tightened around my neck and my arm automatically wrapped around her waist she let out a small moan. Her tongue pushed open my mouth and her warm breath entered my mouth. She abruptly stopped and fell limp in my arms. I put her down on the seat and put the seat around her so she wouldn't fall.

Wow, what the heck was that? Did she want to kiss me or was it the drunkenness? Must be the drunkenness were JUST friends…

That was all I could think of the entire ride to the girls house. Emma was fast asleep she was softly snoring but she wasn't moving at all. I picked her up and gently placed her on her bed and pulled the covers up. _That dress must be one of the least comfortable thing to wear_, I thought, _I'll ask Zara to change her._

I closed the door knowing there was going to be a commotion when the gang came. And as I suspected, as soon as I closed the door the front door opened and I heard Zara and Alina screaming and saying "PUT ME DOWN!!!" What the hell did they do this time? I went down the stairs and saw Connor and Zane Carrying the girls in on their shoulders. I sighed, _Idiots!_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!!!!?" I yelled at them, I took a deep breath "Connor, Zane drop the girls." The idiots let go of them making the fall flat on their asses.

"Ouch!" Both of the girls yowled as they got up and kicked the boys who barely flinched, I smirked.

"Guys, I told you to get the girls, not kidnap them!" I howled at them.

"Well, they wouldn't leave, Zara was busy grinding on that bronze haired bartender." Connor said giving her a glare.

"And Alina was busy licking the salt off the blond haired bartender." Zane said glaring at Alina.

"WHAT THEY WERE CUTE!!" Zara and Alina, both said giggling, they were drunk too...

They started bickering again. I sighed, "Zara, Emma is sleeping up stairs, can you and Alina go and change her, please." Giving them my persuasive smiled. I heard their breathing accelerate a lit, I smirked.

"Okay Ian…" they said in unison and went up stairs to Emma's room.

"Dude, How the hell did you do that?" Zane asked, "I've never seen my sister like that." I shrugged.

"I just smiled," I said smirking.

"Okay then, you obliviously have the upper hand with the ladies." Connor said smirking.

"Not really," I replied, "The fact that they're drunk helps."

"If I tried that I would surely get a slap from my sister." Zane said, massaging his cheek making me laugh.

"Whatever, I have to talk to you guys about Brad…after the girls come." I said

"What about Brad?" I heard Zara say behind me with Alina next to her.

"I think you girls should sit down before you hurt yourselves…" I said as the stumbled down the stairs. They sat down on the couch. "Okay after me and Emma danced…"

"WHAT THE HELL!! YOU DANCED WITH MY SISTER!!!" Zane burst out.

"Yes, I did." I said as I smiled to the memory of her tiny body against mine… I snapped out of the memory and continued, "Like I was saying after she left saying that she had to go to the washroom, but she didn't come back. After a few minutes I went to check if everything was okay and there at the entrance of the washroom, was Brad," I sneered his name in disgust. "He was in a heavy made-out session with Connor's date." I scoff the word date.

"OH MY GOD, I knew she was a biatch, she would stop staring at Brad!" Alina said.

"Wait till I get my hands on her…" Zara said making plans in her head to kill Connor's date.

"Woow, woow, hold up!" I said "Maybe the girl didn't do anything maybe it was Brad…" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, wait till I get my hands on that son of a b-" Zane said

"I cant wait I'm going right now." Connor said Zane and I followed him, but Zara's voice stopped us.

"Guys don't." Zara said we turned around to look at her as if she was mental. "If anyone got hurt in this Emma would never forgive herself, you know how self-conscious she is about anyone going through trouble for her. She is probably going to blame this all on her self when she recovers. I doubt she'll be recovering any it me soon. I've been through this, when a girl goes through a break up like that its very painful. And he was her first boyfriend, it takes a lot to get over the first one." She was holding back tears now.

"Zara's right, that's why I've never trusted my heart to anyone. I have had enough pain in my life with my mother and father, I don't need another type of depression." She sighed "Zara come on lets just have a sleep over in Emma's room. It'll make all of us feel better. And get ready for a girls night out tomorrow!" she squealed.

"Yeah, Guys if you wanna stay you can there's a guest room down that hall there's only one though." Zara said as she made her way up the stairs to Emma's room. "Good night guys."

"Good Night" I replied surprised to here Connor and Zane reply to Zara as well.

"Dude, I'm too tried to go anywhere I'm sleeping here." Connor said Stretching.

"Same, dude. What about you Ian?"

"Yeah, I'm staying." I said yawning, "I'll stay on the couch you two go on and sleep in the guest room."

"Zane go to the guest room, I'll sleep on the other couch." Connor said

"Okay, Night Dudes." He murmured sleepily heading toward the guest room.

Connor took his shirt off and settled on the couch.

I took off my jacket and nestled it as a pillow and went to sleep thinking of Emma and how beautiful she looked today…wondering if she was ok…

* * *

**Sorry for calling you a Biatch Jen but you should not have been kissing Brad!! LOL! The next chappie will be Emma, Zara and Alina point of views. Well maybe Alina and Zara I donno... BUT Emma for sure!!!**

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS I STILL LOVE Y'ALL!**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON TO MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! =D**


	12. Authors Note New Stories

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this isn't another chapter, I just wanted to tell everyone that i uploaded two new stories please check 'em out, they are for twilight though, They are called Depressed and Reunion Much?**

**Depressed is about Bella and she is forced to move to forks beacuse her mother and her new husband were killed in a car accident. She has to come live with Charlie and his new wife Karisa with their son Andre. She is secretly Depressed but she doesnt show it. (Hurt/Comfort/Romance)**

**Reunion Much? is about Bella again except this time shes 18 and shes going to the university of Alaska southest, to study English literature there she finds a piece of her past that she thought had died...(Suspence and Romance)**

**Thanks Guys **

**Please R&R!!!**


	13. Confessions Part I

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! this is the next chater it is Emma, Zara and Alina POV. Umm AND on my profile i've uploaded a few links to what the girls and guys' house looks like and their HAIRSTYLES. i have a poll up check it out and also check out my stories for TWILIGHT!! pretty please! Moving to forks is doing great! people really like it check it out! I'm right now searching for a couple pictures of Lissa's office. **

**ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY _C-R-A-P!!_**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Emma POV**

"MMM…" I moaned I stretched to contact warm soft skin, I screamed.

"SHUT UP, EMMA!!!!" Zara yelling covering my mouth with her hand, "its just us, god." She retreated her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL…" I was topped by Zara's deadly glare, "are you guys doing in my room?" I finished softly.

"Nothing, we heard what happened at the party and thought you needed comfort." Alina answered dozily. I laughed

"You guys are the coolest sisters ever, but I gotta use the washroom. Excuse me." I got up and realized I was in my PJs, "Umm…guys who changed me?" they pointed at each other. "okay" I went to the washroom and took a shower I had a serious hangover. My head was hammering and stomach was growling, Zara and Alina were still in my room but they had changed and looked fresher.

"I'm hungry!" Alina said

"Emma, Can you make breakfast?" Zara asked I nodded. We headed downstairs, Zara and Alina at my heels. **(View of what their house looks like at my profile)**

We I reached the top of the stairs I saw Connor and Ian on the couched sleeping. Connor was topless and spread out half on the couch and half on the floor. I sniffled a giggle. I turned to Ian, who was curled up his jacket under his head as a pillow. I slightly awed.

I told Alina to go check the guest room if Zane was there and I told Zara to follow me. Alina went to the guest room. I went up to me room and grabbed my blanket and pilloe, and told Zara to get her blanket. She understood immediately.

I creped downstairs and went to the couch where Ian was lying. I looked at him he looked adorable, I knew we were just friends but I wished for a second that I could cuddle with him. I snapped out of it.

I spread the blanket on top of him he uncoiled from his position immediately and spread out a little. I smiled. I took the jacket from under his head all the while cradling his head to my chest and was about to place the pillow under his head when Zara yelped. I turned to see Connor was still asleep but Zara was in his arms cuddling against his chest. She was practically on top of him. I sniffled a giggle. And put the pillow under Ian's head and rested Ian's head on it.

He turned his head his entire body facing me and his hand on top of mine. I slid my hand from under his, without waking him and tip-toed over to Zara and pulled her from Connor's iron grip. I had to claw his arms off of her and help her up. Surprisingly he was still sleeping, a slight frown on his face.

"Maybe you should go cuddle with him; I think he's having a nightmare." I told Zara.

"I'll go if you go cuddle with Ian." She said, I shrugged and went to Ian's side there was room so I slid in next to him his arm went around my waist and he snuggled against me. I smiled at his sleeping figure, and then stuck my tongue out at Zara. I saw her sliding in beside Connor and smiled as Connor sighed and mumbled something.

I was planning on getting up and cooking but I drift to sleep…

* * *

**Zara's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Emma screaming her head off.

"SHUT UP EMMA!!" I yelled covering her mouth with my hand, "it's just us, GOD!" I took back my hand and stretched.

"WHAT THE HELL…" she was starting to yell again, I glared at her and she re-toned her voice to a quieter one. "are you guys doing in my room?"

"Nothing, we heard what happened at the party and thought you need comfort.: I heard Alina's voice, it was quiet obvious that she had a hangover. I heard Emma laugh and get up off the bed.

You guys are the best sisters ever, but I gotta us the washroom, Excuse me" as soon as she said that I dropped my head on the bed I still had a little hangover myself. "Uh, Guys who changed me." I was too tried to speak so I pointed to Alina. She said okay and headed into the washroom. I groaned the washroom sounded like a good idea. I got up swiftly and went to my room. I went into the tub and took a steaming hot shower. As the hot water hit my back I felt myself relaxing and memories of the other night came back. I hadn't realized what a great dancer Connor was. I sighed. I had enjoyed myself dancing with him but I made certain he thought I hated him and that's the way I want it to be.

My job is to protect the princess not to have a relationship with someone who could possibly be a threat to her. It's my father and the kings order to make sure she is safe and be on the look out for her. I came out of the shower dried myself and traced the tattoo on my right thigh, it was a crown with wings. It stood for guardian angel of crowned nobility. Every guardian has one since birth. Boys usually have it on their forearms to show it off, while girls have it in a hidden place. Zane has one too. Since birth we were raised to protect and serve our cousin and the crown princess of all vampires, Emma.

I decided on wearing a new pair of PJs and headed back to Emma's room, Alina was there but she looked fresher. I could tell she still had a hangover. I sniffled a laugh. I don't think she drinks often or ever really. Emma came out in her PJs.

"I'm Hungry!" Alina burst out. I hid my laughter again, I was pretty good at it too.

"Emma, could you make breakfast?" I asked her, she nodded I followed her out, Alina on my heels. Suddenly Emma stopped. I looked down from the behind her to see the most hilarious site I've ever seen. Ian was curled into a little ball on one of the sofas personally I thought it was cute, that wasn't the hilarious part.

The hilarious part was that Connor was stretched out on the other couch. Half of him was on the couch the other half was on the floor I hid my laughter yet again. He was topless… _So sexy… AGGH! SNAP OUT OF IT ZARA! REMEMBER YOU'RE A GUARDIAN!!_ I kept chanting that in my head, just then Emma turned around and told Alina o go check on Zane and asked me to follow her. I shrugged and followed. _My brother will be thrilled to see Alina first thing in the morning_, I smirked. We went back to Emma's room and she got her Blanket and pillow and I understood what she wanted to do.

I nodded to her and went to my room, I took my blanket and pillow and slowly tiptoed to Connor's side. I smiled down at him. He looked so innocent and beautiful, I know a stupid word to use for a guy but that was the truth. I pushed his legs back on the couch and put my blanket over him. I lifted his head and put the pillow under it.

As I was letting go he wrapped his arms around me crushing me into him. I yelped. He snuggled against my body mumbling something too fast to understand. he took a deep breath and sighed making me shiver. _Oh God… Remember the princes- oh what the heck!_ I snuggled deeper in his chest. But I felt his arms lifted off me I turned to see Emma CLAWING his arms off me. I sniffled my laughter and sadly got up off him. I saw Connor frown and shift restlessly. I sighed quietly wanting to be in his arms.

"Maybe you should go cuddle with him; it looks like he's having a nightmare." Emma said to me. I turned to see she wasn't joking.

"I'll will if you go cuddle with Ian." I asked quizzically. She shrugged and went to cuddle with Ian, I saw her smile at him they made a cute couple. She turned and stuck her tongue out at me. I frowned and slid in next to Connor. As soon as I did he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled. I sighed, it felt good to just lie with him. And that's when I heard him.

"I won't let anything happen to you…" he mumbled, I glanced up to see he was still sleeping… _I wonder who he's talking about…_ but before I could think straight I was asleep.

* * *

**Alina's POV**

I was woken up by Emma's insane screaming and Zara trying to shut her up these girls will be the DEATH of me.

"WHAT THE HELL…" I heard Emma start to scream "are you guys doing here?" I was surprised to hear her voice soften. I opened one eye.

"we heard what happened last night and thought you might need comfort." I said burying my head in my pillow again. I didht heard anything after that except when she said 'who changed me even then I was too tried to answer so I pointed at Zara, she said okay and headed to the washroom. I felt the bed shake and looked up to see Zara going into her room. I got up. I realized I still had a hangover.

Somehow I made into my shower. I sighed and turned the hot water on. I moan as the water hit my back. It felt amazing. I took my time, and thought about last night. I had seen Brad with that girl I was going to go punch her face, but I had seen Emma and stopped. I sighed, Zane had looked so good last night. But he's just like everyone else probably thinks I'm a nerd and a freak. I sighed and got out of the shower, I dressed in a new pair of PJs.

I went to Emma's room to see I was the first one there. I laid down on the bed staring at absolutely nothing on the ceiling. My thoughts went back to Zane, his straight blond hair, his bright blue, his smile, his lips, AGGHH!

"I'm hungry!" I said suddenly, I looked up to see the others were back.

I heard Zara ask if Emma could make dinner, I looked up to see her nod. I got up and followed them downstairs. What I saw on the couch left me in a daze. There was Ian; curled up into a ball on his couch, and Connor; half on and half off of the couch. But my head was hammering, too take too much notice. Last night had been the first time I had drunk anything besides soft drinks, juice and water. Emma told me to check if Zane was in the guest room I nodded and headed there.

_Great, just perfect! The guy I'm trying to avoid cause I'm falling for him is sleeping a door away from me._ I sighed and opened the door. It opened to reveal Zane in all his hotness. I sighed. I walked over to his bed. He was sprawled across the bed he didn't have a shirt on his hair was in his face and his blanket was around his feet. I sighed yet again.

I untangled the blanket from his legs, and pulled it over him he shifted a little and I froze. But he settled again. I brushed his hair from his face. He looked so innocent and childish, not the annoying Zane. I sighed. He shifted again and his arm gripped my waist pulling me down over him. He snuggled underneath me. Breathing deeply making me shiver. I was getting up when he whimpered. I dunno what came over me but I snuggled next to him and kissed his cheeks, his nose and his forehead. He pulled me tighter against him and sighed.

I dunno why but I felt so weird and scared when I saw him in pain. It was as if I was in pain. It was weird. I met this guy like a week ago and he had this affect on me. I snuggled deeper in his chest. I saw a mark on his forearm. I looked to see it was the mark of a guardian angel of crown nobility. I smiled, _Zane's a guardian. I'm not the only one, I am not alone in this quest. He knows about the princess…_ I sighed and kissed his forehead again. He pulled me into him even tighter. I was drifting to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams" I murmured to him and fell my head snuggled against his chest and his arms around me…

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? The next chapter is Umm the guys point of view! lets see their reaction!!! i seriously dunno i'll surprise you! i promise! and i'm sorry about the late update but i was busy with my other stories and school and stuff! i have a test to a high school next saturday please wish me luck! i need it!**

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**[= REVIEW=ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! =] **


	14. Confessions Part II

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! this is the next chater it is Iaa, Connor and Zane POV. Umm AND on my profile i've uploaded a few links to what the girls and guys' house looks like and their HAIRSTYLES. i have a poll up check it out and also check out my stories for TWILIGHT!! pretty please! Moving to forks is doing great! people really like it check it out! my second update in two days! i know i'm proud of myself too...**

**ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY _C-R-A-P!!_**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ian POV**

"MMM…" I moaned waking from the best sleep I've ever had except the fact that I was on a couch. Suddenly I realized I had my arm wrapped around something… I fell off the couch, with a loud thud, waking the person beside me. She looked up at me and blush.

"Emma?" I said dazedly, and blinking to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't. What the-. I turned to see that Zara was sleeping with Connor; I chuckled realizing that this must have been a dare, I was still tried.

"Hi Ian, Morning!" she said but she was sleepy too. I got up and sat on the couch. I stretched but it didn't help.

"Are getting up?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Well move you butt over! I'm tried!" I said lying back down. I heard her laugh it was so cute. I remember last night, it didn't look as if she realized that she had kissed me while she was drunk because she had her head on my chest and her arm around me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt the waist of her head lift off me and I opened my eyes. To see her staring at me; I cocked an eyebrow making her blush, which made me laugh.

"I cant sleep anymore," she said shyly.

"Same." I got up and stretched. I glanced down to see I had a pillow and a blanket. I raised an eyebrow at her, making her blush again.

"You looked cold so I put the blanket and you were gonna strain your neck so I brought the pillow. The funniest thing happened but I will tell you that when everyone is up…" she said smirking.

"Can I use a washroom?" I asked

"Yeah, down the hall and across the guest room…" she said, "I'll make breakfast for everyone!" she bounced up and into the Kitchen. I shook my head. I saw Connor had Zara practically on top of him and they were both snoring a song. Connor was snoring loudly and Zara was snoring softly I chuckled. I headed down the hall towards rhe guest room, I opened it to see Alina and Zane cuddling under the covers. I chuckled.

I entered the washroom and decided on taking a shower. I was done and I realized I had no extra clothes I sighed. I heard a knock so I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened it. I saw Emma taking in my form her eyes taking me in from toe to head, she started at my feet then up to my chest she hesitated slightly at my chest and looked at my face. I must have looked confused cause she blushed.

"Umm… I heard a shower running so I got you your clothes, I was on my run anyway and I got all you guys clothes you better hurry up Connor's up." She said as she retreated down the hall.

I looked at my form in the mirror. Did I impress her? I hope I did… I smiled. I turned to close the door. And look in the mirror, I checked my shoulder _Yup I still have that mark… _I looked at my shoulder again it was a small crown ontop of a small cursive V it was a couple shades darker the my skin so it practically blend in. I had it since birth, it was supposed to mean royal nobility but I wasn't royal nobility, I mean I was rich my dad was a powerful businessman but not I King… I slipped on my shirt and jeans and heading down the hall toward the kitchen where Emma was cooking eggs and a whole butch of other stuff.

"Do you need help?" I asked her, she was surprised but she nodded, and we started cooking our breakfast.

**Connor's POV**

"MMM…" I moaned as I snuggled into the person next to me… Whoa wait a minute the person next to ME. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed not like a girl, just a scream and fell off the couch. Next thing I knew the person next to me was screaming too. I looked you to meet a blonde with green eyes! "ZARAA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???!?!?!?!??!

"I was, nothing…" she said as she blushed. She looked beautiful… but not the point! She hates me. Why was she practically on top of me on a couch?

"Well do you mind telling me why you were sleeping practically on top of me a second ago?" I asked as calmly as possibly, "Not that I mind, I mean but I was unconscious. I would have made it worth while if I wasn't." I smirked, and she smacked me. Boy that girl can punch like man. "OW! AW MAN!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!! BUT YOU, YOU FIRKIN IDIOT, PULLED ME ON TOP OF YOU WHEN I WAS PUTTING THIS BLANKET ON TOP OF YOU! AND YOU WERE HAVING A FIRKIN NIGHTMARE, SO EMMA TOLD ME TO STAY WITH YOU!!! AS IF I WOULD EVER GIVE UP MY WOMANHOOD TO YOU! HUMMPPF!" She said her face was red with anger. It made me laugh. Then I thought something.

"Whoa, wait a sec," I said trying to control something, "Your Virgin," She blushed a different shade of red, I laughed even harder. She was furious; she got up and headed up the stairs probably to her room.

"I don't trust myself to other yet, I haven't found the one I'm looking for…" she said as she reached the top of the stairs and smirked. "When I will all of you people will just stand there, and stare cause he will be something special." She said and walked away into her room.

I smiled for some reason I wanted to be that guy. She didn't know that I'm virgin too. Ha-ha! I may look like a player but my goal in life isn't to de-virgin every girl on this planet. I know what my goals are and one of them is to make Zara Blake fall in love with me. Starting now...

**Zane POV**

I opened my eyes to meet Alina's angelic sleeping face. She looked so cute! Oh My Gawd! What the hell is wrong with me!! I sound like my sister! I shivered. I felt her arms tighten around me.

"Shhh… Don't worry…I'm here…" I heard her whisper to ME. I looked to see she was still asleep. _Huh, that's strange_. I didn't want to get up I knew I had to. I gently untangled her arms from around me and put her head on the pillow. I don't know what came over me but I kissed her forehead softly. She smiled and went to a deep sleep.

I got up and went to the kitchen, everyone was up Ian, and Connor had already changed and it looked like they had showered. They were eating breakfast.

"Morning Zane," Emma said cheerfully, _gee what wrong with her, usually she would grunt and scowl at me._

"Morning," I said, "Can you guys tell me, why I found Alina cuddling next to me this morning?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Join the club bro!" Connor said raising his juice glass. Zara smacked him, all those defense classes for the princesses', defense came in handy

"Care to explain," I said turning to Ian.

"We both woke up with Emma and Zara next to us…" he said my face must have been angry cause he immediately cringed away and stopped talking.

"WHOA! Dude your face is red!" Connor said, _he is such an idiot_.

"What do you think; I can just stay calm and collected when I find out that both of my best friends SLEPT with sisters!!!"

"Zane, I did not SLEEP, with Emma! How could you even think that? You know me, man!" Ian said he looked hurt.

"I know you! I don't trust him!!" I said turning to Connor who was sipping the milk from his cereal by the bowl. We all turned to look at him he made this sipping sound, and finally looked up to see us staring at him.

"What?!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"See what I mean?" I said looking at Ian. Ian shook his head and turned back to his food.

"DUDE, I didn't don't plan on sleeping with you sister, anytime soon! Unless we get married…" he said looking away, Zara smacked him again and he fell on the floor.. "AW ZARA YOU PUNCH LIKE A MAN, STOP IT!"

'Uh-oh' I mouthed 'shouldn't have said that…'

"What did you said Connor Kane?!" I held back my laughter as Zara acted like a police cop and pinned his hands behind him, "take it back, take. it. back."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" he said and Zara got off of him, I was worrying for nothing. Not way would my little sister sleep with Connor. I smirked at he she returned with a smirk back. We had that twin telepathy thing… it was stronger since we were vampires. _I'm so proud of you baby sister!_ she gave me a death glare, i looked away... she hated when i called her a baby, _Well she is one! Partying all the time..._

"Okay, Zane here your clothes go take a shower. It's right in front of the guest room." Emma said

I went to the washroom but before I did I peek into the guestroom to find Alina, awake.

"Oh, umm Morning, the others are in the kitchen…" I said and I held up my clothes, "I'm going to go take a shower," she blushed and I just could help but stare at her _she's so gorgeous… Stop it Zane… the princess! Remember the princess! Anyway you don't do love! Love is for losers with nothing to do! _

"Morning" she replied and got off the bed and went to the kitchen.

_Oh god, I think I've been whipped…_

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? The next chapter is Emma's POV, enough clowning around time to get back to the plot!! So... What do you think Connors' GOAL is? And what About Ian...? Hmmm...? Could he really be a crowned prince... but more importantly is what team is he on? Good or E-vile? MUhahaha! **

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**(^^,)REVIEW=ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! (^^,)**


	15. Sing A Song And Feel A Long!

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! This is [obviously] the next chapter, it's Emma, and Ian POV! also reminder i am going to Dubai tommorow on vacation and i convinced my daddy to take the laptop!! which means... YUP, YUP! **

**FASTER CHAPTER!!! **

**LOL! I'm sorry for not updating sooner i was busy with my other stories; MOVING TO FORKS, wrong MOVE?, Reunion Much? and The rich bitch and the Playboy....**

**SWEARING ON THE LAST STORY! lol...**

**ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY _C-R-A-P!!_**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Emma POV**

After we had breakfast we were just laying around watching T.V, when Zara got up and turned off the T.V.

"Hey!" we all screamed but I continued, "Zara Blake I was watching Kellan Lutz!" she just rolled her eyes.

"you and your bad taste in guys are UNBELIVEABLE!" She said.

"Hey, what about Dylan, Or ZAC?" I said argument ally, "You know you had it bad for Zacy-Poo!" I said making her blush. I laughed.

"He was hot! I mean I knew it wasn't muscular but there is something about skinny guys I found appealing, I mean HIS ABBS, mmm…so hard and-" I laughed and she looked at me, "NOT THE POINT! I was thinking we all should sing the way we feel right now! I go first!!"

She went to the stereo and pulled out a CD turned the volume up, as soon as the music came I recognized it. **Hot n cold by katy perry**, I laughed.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
You're up then you're down, down..._

_And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_[CHORUS]  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

_[CHORUS]_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_[CHORUS 2:]  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out_

We were all laughing by the end of her performance. She was being a complete idiot! She was dancing with actions and even singing, she's an awesome singer! Connor was next, he volunteered, which I thought was hilarious! He music started and I was in awe he was singing **Think About you by Colby O donis!**

_Oh, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Konvict  
Music_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_Hey girl, you're getting hotter  
Hotter than the average temperature  
Than a man could stand  
If you hold my hand  
I could be ya man  
But I  
didnt know that you'd make this harder  
whatchu trying to say baby running games on me  
(but i)  
girl, I will try  
(will try)  
to give my best to you  
(to you)  
and do the things  
the others wouldnt do  
(they wont do)_

_cause, your expectations got so high  
i could be your guy only if I tryed  
but I know that I Gotta step my game up yeahh yea!_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_when you walk two lane on a sunny day  
thinkin that you hear me but its not the same_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_every moment pass when you not around  
Someone comes up with these drawings  
cause the scent of your clothes  
the red blush on your face  
even your swagger makes me wish that I could grab a taste  
dont mean to come on strong, but girl it dont feel wrong  
and to be honest, I could see us both together  
Cause you dont know  
all the hoops I had to go through to get you a second in my life  
no you wont go  
if I show u the real me sweet and sensitave real me  
But I  
girl, I will try  
(will try)  
to give my best to you  
(to you)  
and do the things  
the others wouldnt do  
(they wont do)  
cause your expectations got so high  
i could be your guy, only if I tryed  
but I know that I Gotta step my game up_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya  
when you walk two lane, on a sunny day, thinkin that you hear me, but its not the same_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya  
every moment that pass you not around  
Someone comes up with these drawings  
cause the scent of your clothes  
the red blush on your face  
even your swagger makes me wish that I could grab a taste  
dont mean to come on strong, but girl it dont feel wrong  
and to be honest, I could see us both together_

_Dont be distant, dont be shy  
with one try,  
ill have you shaking cookiNg baking  
oh yes baby,  
girl youll fly, and like what ill do to you_

_girl ill break my back, to cover all your needs  
ass long as you is pleased, it dont matter to me  
if I break my back then it was all worth it to me  
cause in the end ill finally be with the woman of my dreams yeah!_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_when you walk two lane on a sunny day  
thinkin that you hear me but its not the same_

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout ya  
And I been dreaming bout ya_

_every moment pass when you not around  
Someone comes up with these drawings  
cause the scent of your clothes  
the red blush on your face  
even your swagger makes me wish that I could grab a taste  
dont mean to come on strong, but girl it dont feel wrong  
and to be honest, I could see us both together_

I don't know what came over me but I ran up and hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Connor, She'll cave soon enough," I said with a wink which made him blush. I laughed, Alina went next. The song she chose made me laugh. And she started singing. **How do you do? by: Cascada**

_I see you comb your hair and gimme that grin.  
It's making me spin now, spinnin' within.  
Before I melt like snow, I say Hello -  
How do you do!  
I love the way you undress now.  
Baby begin.  
Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess.  
I love your blue-eyed voice,  
like Tiny Tim shines thru.  
How do you do!  
Well, here we are crackin' jokes in the  
corner of our mouths  
and I feel like I'm laughing in a dream.  
If I was young I could wait outside your school  
cos your face is like the cover of a magazine  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?  
I see you in that chair with the perfect skin.  
Well how have you been, baby, livin' in sin?  
Hey, I gotta know, did you say Hello -  
How do you do?  
Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town  
and it feels like everything's surreal.  
When I get old I will wait outside your house  
cos your hands have got the power meant to heal.  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye, Bye._

Zara and I were rolling on the floor laughing after she was done performing. Alina joined us we looked like crazy people laughing on the floor, I had to us Ian's leg for support and for some reason I felt a shock go thru me. Zane was next the song he chose was ADORABLE! **Echo by Menudo!**

_[VERSE 1:]  
Oh man, feels like I'm losing control  
Forgot what it's like to rule my world  
She got me and she got me good  
I don't even wanna hang around my boys_

_[PRE-HOOK:]  
I used to say I'm not that kinda guy  
I don't do love, don't waste my time  
But lately all that's on my mind  
Is when I'm back with her_

_[CHORUS:]  
With her, with her  
And everywhere I hear her words  
Every corner I seem to turn  
I can't hide from this love  
Oh oh, oh oh, you keep taunting me wherever I go  
Oh oh, oh oh, filling up my heart and I can feel it  
Oh oh, oh oh, going round and round like an echo  
Echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_

_[VERSE 2:]  
Somehow, I keep lying to myself  
I say I can manage just right along  
Matter fact I am so damn scared  
Cause I think about were i belong_

_[PRE-HOOK:]  
I never had this kind of feeling before  
I think I'm falling in love  
Cause lately all that's on my mind  
Is when I'm back with her_

_[CHORUS:]  
With her, with her  
And everywhere I hear her words  
Every corner I seem to turn  
I can't hide from this love  
Oh oh, oh oh, you keep taunting me wherever I go  
Oh oh, oh oh, filling up my heart and I can feel it  
Oh oh, oh oh, going round and round like an echo  
Echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_

_[BRiDGE:]  
round and round, everywhere, in my head, in the air  
Echooo, echooo  
round and round, everywhere, in my head, in the air  
Echooo, echooo_

_(menudo, echoo)_

_[Chorus:]  
Can't hide from this love  
Oh oh, oh oh, you keep taunting me wherever I go  
Oh oh, oh oh, filling up my heart and I can feel it  
Oh oh, oh oh, going round and round like an echo  
Echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_

_I can't hide from this love  
Oh oh, oh oh, you keep taunting me wherever I go  
Oh oh, oh oh, filling up my heart and I can feel it  
Oh oh, oh oh, going round and round like an echo  
Echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_

"Aw! Zane since when did you started falling in love?" I asked raising my eyebrows, and he launched at me, I kicked him and we were both on the floor fighting like toddlers. I was pried off of Zane by Ian who carried me like a toddler and put me on to the couch. I felt surprisingly calm when Ian was touching me.

"My turn!" Ian said kissing my forehead. I was too shocked to reply. **Be With you By Akon!**

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Ohhhhhh_

_I know they wanna come and separate us but they can't do us nothin  
Your the one I want and I'm a continue lovin  
Cause your considered wifey and I'm considered husband  
And I'm a always be there for you  
And either way you look at it I ain't goin no where from my muffin  
Cause she gonna hold it down, cant no body tell her nothin  
You got the kind of love that always make up after fussin  
And that's what gets me closer to you_

_And no one knows  
Why I'm into you  
Cause you'll never know what its like to walk in our shoes  
And no one knows, the things we've been through  
Can never measure up to half of what I put you through  
That's why we'll break through_

_And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you_

_Seems like every day that go by things are gettin harder  
Want to be the one that give you the whole enchilada  
Cause I know what my baby like, ?? that Prada  
Louis bag to match with the shoes  
All about knowing you I'm into doing things to keep her longer  
Stickin together forever, watch it grow stronger  
That's the way it has to be, everything proper  
Keepin it always true_

_And no one knows  
What I'm into you  
Cause you'll never know what its like to walk in our shoes  
And no one know, the things we've been through  
Can never measure up to half of what I put you through  
That's why we'll break through_

_And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you_

_You are everything in my life see the joy you bring  
And ain't no one I can compare you to  
And I know that you will never walk away from me no matter what  
And that's why I plan to do the same thing for you  
And I want you to know_

_And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you_

_And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you_

We all just stared at Ian. Ian started to grow nervous, I walked up to him and hugged him.

"That is my favorite song from now on!" I said smiling, He grinned and kissed my cheek making me blush, "I didn't know you could sing so well Ian! So who wants lunch!" I said trying to head into the kitchen but Ian caught my escape by wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh no you don't, its your turn," his voice was in my ear it sounded like velvet it made me shiver I felt him chuckle behind me. I sighed. he let go of me and sat down amused.

"Fine you caught me, should I sing what I truly feel?" they nodded, "no feeling sorry for me I'm admitting my true feelings please bare with me," they solemnly nodded. I sighed, why did I have to have such good friends?

**White Horse Taylor Swift**

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

By the time I was done I had tears stearming down my face. I was looking down I refused to meet their gazes, I wasn't alone for long I felt a pair of strong arm wrap themselves around mmy waist pulling me into a hug.

"I won't let that bastard near you Emma, I promise," that was the first time I had heard Ian Wright swear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and burying my face in the crook of his neck. I took a deep shuddering breath then pulled back. I shot a weak smile at Ian and he smiled back sadly. I kissed his cheek. He stiffened. i pretended not to notice.

"Thanks guys" Ian's arm was still around my waist I shrunk in his side making his grip on my tighten, "I love you all, group hug?" I asked they didn't refuse Zara and Alina rushed over giving me an awkward hug cause Ian was refusing to let go of me and I was thankful cause I think I would have fallen. Then Connor and Zane covered then.

"Connor, if your done feeling my ass, can you let go…" Connor stepped back immediately making all of laugh.

"Sorry… I-I w-wasn't feeling you're a-ass… we were in a group hug…" he said stammering, which was quiet amusing to Zara.

"Umm… Zane could you back off a bit too, I cant really breath…" Alina said blushing Zane apologized and backed-off, I have such weird friends they are in love with each other but they can't. I shook my head at Ian who, smiled back.

We talked the rest of the day I don't know when I dozed off the last thing I remember was talking about skateboarders and Ian's arms around me…

**Ian POV **

I smiled at Emma angelic and peaceful sleeping figure. She was so… beautiful… no other words could describe it. Her hair was slightly ruffled, bangs in her face, her reddish lips slightly parted they breathing steady and her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and buried my face in her hair taking a deep breath. We I looked back up everyone was staring at me. Connor was cocking an eyebrow at me while Zane's eyes were wide in shock, Zara and Alina were smiling widely. I blushed involuntarily.

"Umm… I'm just gonna drop Emma in her room," they nodded and I picked Emma up in bridal style and took her up the stairs she was still sound asleep, her fist was clutching the fron of my polo shirt. I sighed; it was a new shirt, oh well… Emma's worth it.

I rested her gently down on her bed. But she refused to let go of me. Her head still clutched my shirt, I laid next to her for a few minutes and held her, then I unwontedly pried her fingers lose and tucked her blanket around her. She moved a little under the blanket and finally rest on the stomach I leaned over and kissed her cheek making her squirm. I chuckled, then walked out.

And I was attacked by our 'best friends'…

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? The next chapter is Ian's POV and Emma's POV it's Ian at the starting and Emma's during the end...it's going to be an interesting chapter... *Evil Laugh***

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**SIMPLE MATH**

**(^^,)REVIEWS+ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! (^^,)**


	16. Best Friends My Butt!

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! This is [obviously] the next chapter, and i am terribly sorry for not uploading soon but i was on vacation and just came back i turns out the adapter for my laptop does not work in dubai...GRRR... anyway i'm back and here's Ian's POV!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ian's POV**

As soon as I left Emma's room I was questioned. I couldn't believe this I was trying to be a good friend and these guys have to think wrong they asked me questions that I'm ashamed to quote. One question however caught my attention, the person who asked it was Zara.

"Do you like her?" my head immediately shot up, making her smirk and me blush since when did I blush!? Huh…

"Ohemgee!!! You LOVE her!!!!" then she and Alina started squealing.

"Shut up! She's sleeping!| I yelled at them I know its rude but my Emma was sleeping and she needs her sleep. Whoa! Wait MY Emma? It sounds cool but since when was she mine. While I was thinking Zara started blabbing and Zane and Connor lifted me ]more like dragged me to the couch.

"Ian I don't care if you date her, just… don't break her…" Zane said this was the first time I had seen ANY emotion from him.

"Whoa wait! Date! Whoa guy I don't even know if she feels the same way! I have to tell her first!" I said, Zara and Alina started to scream. "Yes, I like her!" I muttered.

"Okay Ian, Emma's favourite book ever is twilight the movie is releasing tomorrow take her then take her to the concert of boys like girls their coming here tomorrow as well, umm yeah that should be it… OH! And don't forget to get her something precious when you tell her."

"OHH-KAYYY???" I asked completely bemused. She was starting to freak me out…

"I know I'm freaking you out but she's my sister… and I love her…" she said.

"I know I love her too…" I said under my breath not expecting them to hear but they did and I knew because Zara and Alina started squealing, and Connor and Zane shook their heads. Oh I am so not ready for this. Oh, What the heck? WHAT'S THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN?

Gulps…

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? Hmm... sorry for the SHORTNESS.... Next Chappie Emma's POV...**

**Preview of next Chappie**

"YES! OMG! IAN I LOVE YOU..."

***EVIL LAUGH***

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**SIMPLE MATH**

**(^^,)REVIEWS+ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! (^^,)**

**REVIEW WHEN I SAY NOW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Now! (I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER..)**


	17. Plan in Action Part I

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! This is [obviously] the next chapter, anyway look at the poll on my page... and yea...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Emma's POV**

I opened my eyes glaring at the unwonted sunshine interfering with my sleep. I groaned, I was feeling strangely happy and really need music... I got up and slipped in my boys like girls CD, I slipped it to Hero/Heroine as I got ready for today, I believe it was Sunday...I looked at my calendar and realized it was the day my favourite book was going to be a movie and my favourite band was coming to play...

I screeched loudly, and ignore the fact that Ian, Connor (topless), Zane, Zara and Alina were shuffing into my room._ I didn't even BUY tickets! OMG! OMG! OMG! I was going to miss MARTIN singing! NOOO!!!_ It took me a moment to realize I had said that out loud because everyone was staring at me like I had spoken pig Latin.

"BOYS LIKE GIRLS ARE PLAYING AND I DON'T HAVE VIP!!! TWILIGHT IS PLAYING AND I DON'T HAVE FRONT ROW SEATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and sank to the floor.

"No problem you see, I have a spare VIP pass to the Stage Royale, and the Royale theater near the place, what do you say Emma? How about I show you the real UK?" I looked you to see him smiling widely and hope clear in his eyes. I sprang to my feet and hugged him with all my life.

"Yes! OMG! I LOVE YOU IAN!" I yelled, I felt him stiffen then hug me back.

"HEY! You know I like Boys like Girls and Twilight too!" I heard Zara yell, I pulled back and sighed, it isn't fair that I go and she doesn't.

"Fine, I wont go..." I could even hear the disappointment in my voice.

"No need," Ian my savior said, "I may have gotten 4 or 6 tickets..." I stopped him by hugging him even harder, and I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ian you are the BESTEST GUY FRIEND EVER!" I said and soon we were getting ready to go see London. The guys headed to their place still bed headed and us girls shuffled thru our closets. We finally decided minis would be perfect so, Zara wore a grayish 'mini' mini jeans skirt, and a necklace halter top, with gorgeous pink heart earrings and a heart bracelet, with pink peeping toe heels.

Alina wore a floral crochet top with a grey jeans mini, a bracelet watch, precious sphere tangling earrings and sling back heels. I wore a white mini shirt with a front printed hater top sapphire, sapphire earrings a sapphire blue square bracelet watch and navy white heels.

Alina gave Zara her Roxy My Essence bag, Zara gave me her Jagger white and blue Boston bag and I gave Alina my metallic Hayden shoulder bag.

We were putting make up on when the door bell rang I was doing my mascara so Zara and Alina went down. After a couple seconds I went down, I walked down the stairs and looking at my friends who were all talking, except Ian he was staring at me, he looked... amazing. He was wearing a striped blue navy and white shirt white navy-ish jeans and black converse. Connor was looking sleepy wearing a striped blue hooded sweater, blue jeans, and converse. Zane was looking... well Zane-ish in a black raise your hands up shirt white jacket and jeans with converse.

"Hey!" I said, I got back a hey and hi, and a grunt from Connor. I went to ian and gave him a kiss on his cheek he looked startled, "That was as a thank you," Ian wrapped an arm around my waist, I smiled "Ready everyone?"

"Yes!" Zane said, punching the air, we all stared at him... "What? CANT A GUY BE HAPPY?" we all brust out laughing and walked out the door to see three sport bikes, One Blue one Black and one red.

"Wow," I breathe, I ran out of Ians arm and headed towards the blue bike, "I'm Driving!"

"Oh not you are NOT!" Ian said as he walked over to the blue bike "I like my baby in one piece" I pouted.

"Please!" I said he gulped but shook his head. "Fine!" I huffed, I heard him chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up, causing me to scream because of the sudden action. "PUT ME DOWN! IAN! PUT ME DOWN!" He just laughed.

"Not until I'm forgiven." He said.

"FINE YOU FORGIVEN!" I said panicking. He put me down so that my back was against his chest I felt his chest rumble. I turned, "What's is so funny?" His eyes darkened and he mumbled nothing and got on the bike. I got on and wrap my arms around him my hand on his heart and the other on his stomach. I rested my shoulder. "You better be a good driver!" I mumbled and he was.

**Zara POV**

"Holy shit! Red one's mine!" I said getting on the bike.

"No, Mon Cherie, it is mine," I heard Connor say twirling the keys in his hands, "and you are riding with me" I groaned and rolloed my eyes as I got off the bike.

"No I am not I would rather take a bus..." I said walking away. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The bus shouldn't be that lucky..." he said as he nuzzled my neck, I shiver and felt him smile against my neck. He softly kissed the spot he nuzzled. I felt my heart melt as soon as his lips made contact with my skin.

"Connor..."I said stepping away, I looked up and saw his eyes were dark intense with passion. I gulped "we better get going Emma and Ian are already gone we have to get to the theater."

He got on the bike, Damn he's hot, I got on behind him and warped my arms around his waist I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I opened them to see Connor staring at me his eyes even darker. I blushed.

"Sorry," I said lifting my head.

"No it's not that. It's just did you know that you look..." he paused and blushed yes that's right CONNOR KANE BLUSHED, "nothing." He started the bike and exited the school grounds.

**Alina's POV**

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, O...M...G... A bike we are going to LONDON on a bike and us girls are wearing MINI SKIRTS. I screamed. Not only that but I also have a secret fear of bikes.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, I turned to see his blue eyes concerned. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!?!?" I yelled making him flinch I felt a wave of guilt but it disappeared, "I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm wearing a mini skirt and you brought a bike!"

"So... look at Zara!" Zane said, I turned to see Zara on the bike pretending to drive. More importantly her skirt was hitched up above her mid thigh. And Connor was on the edge of fainting. My mouth dropped and I looked at Zane raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going!" I said, heading into house but I felt Zane grab my hand and pull me back a bit too hard so I crashed into his chest, I felt him inhale then step back. I looked up and met his eyes, they were angry.

"You are going," he said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my waist. I looked down to see now my legs covered by his jacket. I looked up and saw Zane staring at me I just nodded, he smiled, "Good!" he said as he got on the bike.

I looked at the bike and gulped Zane was cleaning the front of it. I leaned on the bike and pushed myself on it. I was about to tip backwards so I grab Zane for support, he stiffen then relaxed I couldn't look up my cheeks were burning I heard the bike start up and I looked up to see that Zane was watching me amused, my cheeked burned.

"You better hold tight. I am a fast driver." He said smirked, I scooted closer and held him tighter resting my head on his shoulder. "No worries, I wont let anything hurt you..."

I heard him say I smiled and I held him tighter As we left the property.

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? Hmm... sorry for the SHORTNESS.... Next Chappie Emma's POV...**

**Preview of next Chappie**

"YES! OMG! IAN I LOVE YOU..."

***EVIL LAUGH***

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**SIMPLE MATH**

**(^^,)REVIEWS+ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! (^^,)**

**REVIEW WHEN I SAY NOW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Now! (I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER..)**


	18. PlanEpic PASS or FAIL?

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! This is [obviously] the next chapter, anyway look at the poll on my page... I KNOW THIS CHAPPIE IS SHORT BUT... I just had to update! Because after this chapter the really FUN begins MUWAHHHAHAHA!!! **

_**OOPS... THIS IS THE REAL NEW CHATER SORRY GUYS...**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Emma's POV**

It's 9:00 Me, and the gang are at the concert theater waiting so the boys to come out and play. There is so much screaming! Since we have the front there is a lot of pushing two! We are so close to the stage I will probably have martin touch me! Yeep! So Ian's here beside be but Zane, Alina , Zara and Connor are nowhere to be seen. The movie was AWESOME. So Edward is mine, Emmett is Zara's and Jasper is Alina's! That's when they came out! And I started screaming like hell broke loose.

"Hey how you all doin'" Martin said standing right…there! INFRONT OF ME! Everyone started saying things like AWESOME, Fine, Fan- Flipping – Tastic. I just stared at him. He laughed and started playing his guitar. A couple songs came on then came my favorite "This one is for all of you that have fallen in love… bet you can recognize it…"

**"It's too late baby, there's no turning around?" **Martin said "HERO/HEROINE!!!!" the crowd shouted, "ALRIYTE!"

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

I turned to Ian and started dancing with him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and we started jumping together as my body crashed into his. But I knew he didn't mind and for some reason I feel comfortable with him.

"Emma I have something to tell you.." Ian said I looked up to see his eyes serious and worried. "What is it?" I aske he rose his finger to signal one minute.

**_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_**

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

My mouth dropped open.

"Emma, What I'm trying to say is I really, really lo-like you, and was wondering if you'd go out with me…" O...M...G… Ian my Best friend was asking ME out. No, no, no! this cant be happening! I mean he hot but he's the only person I have to talk and trust! And after we've dated it'll be over! OVER! We won't be able to stand each other! And I will loose my… my what? What was IAN to me, right my best friend…

"Ian… I'm sorry…I…can't" I stopped talking his face fell, but then he recovered, and chuckled but it was half hearted.

"it's okay, we still friends right?" he asked. I nodded my head he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes there was a hole in his heart and I drilled it…

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? Hmm... sorry for the SHORTNESS.... Next Chappie Emma's POV...**

***HEheHE... remember fun begins time chapter!***

***MUWAHHHHAHAHA (COUGH COUGH) God i have got to stop DOING THAT!***

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**SIMPLE MATH**

**(^^,)REVIEWS+ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! (^^,)**

**REVIEW WHEN I SAY NOW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Now! (I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER..)**


	19. Chirstmas Plans!

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! This is [obviously] the next chapter, anyway look at the poll on my page... I know i havent updated in like weeks BUT I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG!!! THE REAL FUN HAS BEGUN! MUWAHHHAHAHA!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Emma POV**

Today was the day! The damned day that I was going to face Brad… Agghh! I was already at school I was cleaning out my stuff from the locker I had my own now it was right beside Zara's it was also on the other side of the hall. Which meant I would never have to see brad's face.

"Hey Emma," I heard Brad say at the door. I ignored him. " What's wrong baby? You left last night I searched every where." he asked wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled out of his embrace.

"First of all I am not your baby, and second I'm clearing out my half of the locker. I got a different locker." I said picking up my boxes and heading out, "oh and I hope you had a fun time last night finding me in Jennifer's mouth." I smiled and walked away. A few people stood staring. I walked away to my own locker.

I organized everything and grabbed my books heading out. I saw my friends there and Ian, I grabbed Ian's hand and rushed to class.

(^^,)

The day when quickly but I had many assignment a poetry portfolio for English, math equations, right we were in Vampireolgy, he was explaining something about our species.

"Okay everyone listen up! This is important; you know you have physical education in normal high school this class will be about that in vampires. So like I was saying, when changing into a vampire you will be going thru a lot of stuff. Number one; you will go thru blood lust, towards humans and your colleagues, mostly from the opposite gender. Some of you will towards the same gender but that will be the answer to the most important question in life… 'Are you a homo?'" he laughed. "the one who have blood lust towards your colleague I will tell you know that that is the first step into vampire change, when you blood lust toward another vampire. You will have to exchange blood. And you will be each others soul mates. Exchanging blood is not necessary for becoming a vampire it just speeds up the process. Not everyone will find their soul mate in this school, Heck! I haven't even found MINE. It takes time. And of course the right one has to come around."

"When you find him or her, you will feel a strange attraction toward, him or her. You will not find it in yourself leave him or her alone. I know I sound 'stocker-ish/mushy' but it's the truth, and of course after you've had the blood you go back to normal but you can't live without them. I mean literally if you soul mate dies you aren't complete and you feel very empty and eventually it kills you. And beside we are set to live forever. Unless some shreds you to pieces then burns them your fine." I saw Jimmy raise his hand from the corner of my eye.

"Well, if it kills you and you don't need it, why do vampires do the blood exchange?" he asked.

"Why do you have a girlfriend?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows, I saw Jimmy's eyes narrow then widen. He blushed.

"Oh," he said and sat down.

"Ok that was the important topic the next was physical change, you hair with grow a lot more, you eyes will change colour according to you mood. You will gain or lose weight, you will have food cravings. Your body will start developing venom and your senses will get more sufficient. You will not need glasses or contacts. You hearing will improve. Your skin will turn slightly fair not pale just fair. You will overall become more attractive. You blood will still flow through you veins it will just be different from human blood, and during the process of blood changing you will become a bit ill, Nothing serious just a little coughing, fever and headache. Girls menstruation will not stop, even if you're a vamp you can still give birth we are mammals. And lastly the blood exchange only works if you have found the right one, in this world you will be tempted by only a single persons' blood. With the other you will simple have a craving for blood but with that person you will have cravings much more then JUST for blood…" and then the bell rang…

"Well you are dismissed, but I will receive a paged essay on what I just talked about!" he said going back to grading papers. "Emma could I talk to you for a second?" I made my way to the desk. "Emma this is an amazing essay, I have to admit I have never heard about the shifters before, could you please give me the book you have used for it."

"Thank you, umm actually I had never heard of them either but with I searched mythical creatures it came up almost immediate, I went to the library and this was the only book I found of it." I gave him the book, 'Creatures of Depth and doom' was it's title.

"Hmmm…thank you Emma, I will research more about this and let you know.

**A month later…**

I woke up in my own room, no one around just me. I looked at my alarm clock; it was 5pm already and a Saturday. Last month was the best month ever! I had finish that stupid essay on our 'ancestors' and finished my dumb poem. Apparently Catriona thought it was lovely! I didn't but whatever. After last moth one thing was certain my best friends were the best! The looked after me even the boys! They help tell off Brad. I even switched locker partners, I hated him. I now had a locker to myself! Ian was extremely supportive. I felt free and happy again. I unwontedly got up and headed to the washroom. I took my shower and headed down stairs. I had to go to my fathers place for Christmas, at 7. I sighed. I saw the entire gang was there.

"Hey, guys!" I said. I received a room full of heys, and mornings. "What are you beautiful people doing today?"

"Shopping!" Zara screeched

"Nothing" Zane said

"Studying" Alina said.

"Date" Connor said

"Sleeping" Ian said. I laughed. Ian and I had gone back to normal after that night. They were so predictable.

"I have to go to my dad's place…" I sighed. I had told them who my father was, they already knew. Zara, Zane, and Alina were my guardians. Connor was a hunter, does that part well. Ian was the only one who knew who I was but wasn't helping or protecting me.

"Oh," was all they said.

"Guys you wanna come with!" I asked showing the extra plane tickets dad had got us, they were first class, on British Airways. I was answered with sure and why not?

"Okay good! now pack stuff for two and a half weeks I'll tell Lissa to tell her we are going to my dad's for the break and pack something umm PRESENTABLE… and one suit type thing Cause you know dad he WILL be throwing a Christmas ball. Ok meet us here in exactly," I looked at the clock "2 and half hours. The flight leaves at 12:10 exactly." They nodded and left

I went into my closet. My swirly circles tropical bag was packed. Mom had got me and Zara the exact same bag except mine was blue and hers was in pink. I knew thst when on a plane you should were something casual. So I pulled on I brand boyfriend jeans a white tank top that was a bit too tight so I pull on a white and blue stripped hoodie. I decided to wear the converse Zane had gotten me for my birthday. They were white so they basically matched with everything. I left my hair straight and bangs swift to the side.

I went into Alina's room to see she was done packing and was pulling up her hoodie, I chuckled. She was wearing high waist jeans with a white layered tank top, and a stripped hood that matched her bag. She also was wearing converse white.

"Hey, we match!" she said. She looked overly excited her hair was curled and her bangs were slightly across her forehead. I knew immediately she was hyper Zane must have given her COFFEE! AGGHH well what can I say that boy is whipped, one pout and he's butter.

"Yuppers! Lets see if Zara does too!" I said grabbing her arm leading her to her Zara's room. I saw that she too was wearing a white tank top with skinny jeans and a white and black stripped hoddie, converse black, her hair was past her shoulder she hand her bangs grown. Me and Alina burst out laughing. She turned and started laughing too.

"Well, girls looks like we have the same of view in the 'comfort' department," she said making me laugh harder.

"Emma, did you remember to pack EVERYTHING?"

"Yes, Zara!" I said,

"Clothes"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes.

"Accessories"

"Yes,"

"Presents…?"

"Yeesssss…." I hadn't brought any…yet!

"extra undies?" she asked giggling.

"AGGHH! ZARA I'M NOT A BABY ANY MORE!!!"I turned around preparing to run out of the room but accident crashed in Alina, "sorry Alina!" wait, what, Alina wasn't that tall… I looked up to stare right into the amused eyes of Ian freaking Wright. I blushed knowing he had heard the conversation going on wit me and Zara and about the 'undies' thing.

Wow, Ian looked amazing, he had on a Hurley shirt blue with converse and faded jeans, but what topped it all off was the waist coat it was black and it shows his amazing body. He hand on a DC blue hat it was side ways. I could see his hair poking out. It was longer now. He hand guy bangs now.

"Ummm…. Hey Ian, looking good," and _smokin' hot,_ he smirked I hugged him.

"Same to you, Hoddie goes with you." He said as Connor came in behind him. He was wearing a white Hurley hirt with Hurley imprinted on it, Black jeans, converse and a black vest coat, to top it all of he had a white trilby hat covering his already short hair.

"Wow Connor, you clean up pretty amazing, I feeling a whole…ummm… break dancer vibe from you," I said smirking, he glared but gave me a one arm hug. WHY WAS HE SO FREAKIN TALL!

"what no love for me?" I turned to see Zane, my mouth freaking dropped.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I said, Zane was wearing a sapphire blue t-shirt, dark blue boot cut jeans, a black cest coat and sapphire converse. His blond hair which I was insanely jealous of was perfect! It was straight naturally and his hair was to the left and over his forehead and it covered his ears I was sure if he kept growing it his hair will be longer that Zara's.

"What? I'm you freaking brother! No love fine I wont give you your AWESOME chrisy present." He said sticking his tongue out at me. I turned to Connor and Ian.

"What have you done with my brother!!!" they frowned.

"What do you mean?" Zane said looking funny.

"I mean that fact that he looks hot! He should look like Zane. Ew! Ew! Nasty! Ew! HE's my brother! I should NOT be think that! Ew! Ew!Ew! think of Robert Pattinson! Taylor Laren! Brad Pitt! Justin Timberlake! EW! no! umm umm! think of umm William mosley! Think Hot british accent! No accent! AGGH! Zane hass the same accent!!! Aggh!" I walked into my room banged my head on my wall and thought od other hot guys until Zara screamed at me telling me that the car was there. I turned and got my bag it had wheels so I dragged it, I didn't realize the stair of course so I picked it up.

My vampire strength hasn't kicked in yet so I have pathetic human strength and speed. I picked it up but accidently tripped I was prepared for the pain but it never came. Instead I felt an arm encircle my waist and the handle of the bag.

"Since when are you so clumsy?" I felt Ian's voice directly at my ear it was deeper and quieter than his usual, and for some reason it made me tingly. I let go of the bag and looked up at him and smiled slyly.

"I'm not, but airplanes make me excited." I said and continued, but he surprised me by picking me up cave man style he carried me out of the house. I protested but he ignored, I heard him talking to Connor and Zane while me still on his shoulder.

"Ahem! Ian! Still on shoulder!" I said,

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…"he said placing me down 'gently'.

"Apology Accepted," I said sweetly, batting my eye lashes, I grabbed his hat and ran saying, "NOT!"I ran across our front yard and started down the road and then I felt two arms encircle my waist.

"Gotcha," Ian whispered, his lips ear my ear. He placed his hands on either side of my hips and turned me around. I hide the hat behind my back and smiled at him. "Give me back my hat, Emma" I simply put it on my head.

"It's mine now," I said kissing his cheek, he froze and I used that time to get away from him.

"HEY!" he yelled, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"FINDERS KEEPERS, LOSERS WEEPERS!" I said skipping, yes SKIPPING into the SUV. I got in to find Connor in the passenger seat Zane in the single seat in the second row Zara, and Alina at the back. Ian came behind me and grabbed the hat.

"I'll take that thank you very much!" he exclaimed climbing in. he took the seat by the door. So I couldn't get in.

"Hey! How do I get in?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Like this," he said simply picking me up and placing me on his lap and closing the door. "yeah you can continue to the airport now." He said to the driver who nodded. I blushed and stepped off of Ian headed to the back, the seat directly behind Zane.

"Yo dude, what's your name?" I heard Connor ask the driver.

"Kaleb Sullivan," he answered, looking at Connor, "I'm not really a driver I'm 17 actually but I need money to pay the college fees, and really green doesn't come that easy."

"I know what ya mean," Connor said, "I mean I'm from California and before the scholarship at this school I really was working my but off. I'm one of those people that cant stick to ONE job for a long time so I quit a lot or I got fired." Kaleb laughed.

"This is my last year working from next year I should have enough money for the fees and a bit extra for my need, I already have a ride."

"Which is..?" Zane asked.

"Corvette, got it for sweet sixteen." He smirked.

"Nice…" The guys agreed together, there was something between GUY AND CAR I didn't understand,

"So what do you want to become Kaleb?" I asked. He looked at me from the mirror. I noticed his eyes were a strange blue almost misty.

"I really want to do showing with law, like I've always wanted to be a investigator but then again which boy didn't at one point of his life. I dunno… NOT ARMY THO! Never!" he said making me laugh. "I want to fight against criminals not go kill 'em and then kill my colleagues too."

"True," I said, I looked out the window, "it's a hard choice deciding what you want to do, you don't choose which career is COOL, you have to know what you want to do then proceed, otherwise a lot of troubles in life."

"A-hem, if you done being sappy can I turn on some music," I glared at Connor.

"Be my guest, Connor," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh I will," Connor said pushing the radio and turning to virgin radio, my ALL TIME FAVOURITE SONG CAME ON! SUGAR BY FLO RIDA! Zara, Alina and I screamed almost causing an accident.

"CONNOR FLIPPING KANE TURN UP THE MUSIC RIGHT NOW!" he did as I said. I started singing Wynter's part.

_Da double dee double di [x7]  
My lips like sugar [x2]  
This candy got you sprung [x2]  
So call me your sugar [x2]  
You love you some [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x3]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

Connor sang Flo Rida's part.

_Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin Gram I A.  
Im a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; Im into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, thats good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, youre givin me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty thats whats up._

Zara sang Wynter's part.

_My lips like sugar [x2]  
This candy got you sprung [x2]  
So call me your sugar [x2]  
You love you some [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x3]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

Zane sang Flo rida's part.

_Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I dont wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.  
Cant help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I dont know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, Im a lip bitin beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Aint your mama slirp, stickin, usin my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
Im flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, theyll do me fine.  
Now baby dont trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you aint lyin._

Alina sang Wynter's part.

_My lips like sugar [x2]  
This candy got you sprung [x2]  
So call me your sugar [x2]  
You love you some [x2]  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di [x7]  
Sugar_

Ian sang Flo rida's part

_You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
Ill wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some sugar._

I sang the last chorus with Ian in the background.

_My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

"Whoo!!" I said we should definitely be singers! The car came to a halt.

"Okay it was fun riding with you guys but you stops here," Kaleb said smiling. We got our luggage and say bye and thanked Kaleb. Then we went our separate ways.

"okay might as well get the check in over with" I said, as we stepped into the airport the line for the flight wasn't that long but we were done when boarding started so we immediately went to the gate and went in, but on the way we obliviously shopped at the duty free, I got my dad a bottle of Wine. Then we headed into the plane we had first class tickets. We had the three window seats, so I took the window seat Ian beside me, infront of me were Alina and Zane. Alina was in the window seat and Zane was beside on his laptop. I pulled out my Iphone and browsed thru my library.

"CONNOR I WANT THE WINDOW SEAT!" Zara yelled causing a scene.

"Well too bad! I was here first," I sighed at Connor's reply, I took out my head phones and got up. I saw that Connor and Zara were blocking the way.

"HEY!" they both looked at me, "Connor why don't you see the landing and Zara sits at the take off, or vice versa. Just negotiate. But don't create a scene, please it's a plane not a boxing ring. But you know I think dad would have one of those, you can fight when we land…"

"SHUT UP EMMA!" they both said, I chuckled and stuck my tongue out. Then sat down, they started playing the video for emergency which I completely ignored by listening to my Iphone. Then it was time for the take off. I turned my head the window. I felt iand behind me also watching. At first it went slow then the pilot increased speed taking off. I gripped Ian's hand tighter and tighter. He put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen," Ian said comforting me his voice directly in my ear I could feel his breath on my neck, day-um he smelt good!

"I know I just take off and landing freak me out," I tried to chuckle but it sounded shaky, he placed a silent kiss on my jaw it made me shiver, god knows why? I felt him smile into my skin. He pulled back when we were in steady air. He smiled at me.

"See all you need is a little tiny distraction." His smile was innocent but his eyes were wicked. I shrugged. And went back to my Iphone, Ian pulled his out too, his was black mine was white. I gave it to him as a present on his birthday which was November 10th, I smirked.

"Nice phone Ian," I said. He smirked back.

"I like yours too." He said.

"Hello," the flight attendant, said, talking directly to Ian, I felt anger boiling in me. I didn't know why but I wanted to throw that… that 'trash' out the window. "Would you like a refreshing towel?" he said huskily

"Yes, _we_ would thank you very much for you _kind_ hospitality," I said, She handed us one wordlessly and went to the other people. I wiped my hand and my face but in the process I accidently ripped the towel in half making Ian look at me like I was crazy.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" I said hopefully. Ian raised one of those eyebrows that said Are you kidding me? Why'd you that? I sighed, "what she was pissing me off! I AM TELLING YOU SHE WAS TRYING TO UNDRESS YOU WITH HER EYES. Agh! If she does that again, I will rip her eyes from her sockets." Ian put an arm around my shoulder. Suddenly his voice was in my ear.

"Jealous?" he whispered softly, lips barely grazing my ear. Then he pulled back make me freeze for a second, did I just imagine the electricity between us. I looked at him. He was amused.

"Of course not! You're my friend I was trying to save you from that that thing…, shes too old for you any way, probably 27."

"Hmm… I like older women," he said his face amused but his voice serious. "I think I'll ask her out."

"But… I mean come on! She was so rude! And I mean come on she's fat did you see her hips I mean psshhh… come on you can do so much better than that."

"No I think she's fine… I think I will ask her out." He said looking down the aisle I don't know why but I was freaking out, and after one second she came running slightly.

"Yeah, excuse me-"

"Could you please get me some water and a sleep mask?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "Um I'm tired? So can I have water and a sleep mask."

"Yes, um I'll got get you one." Ian looked at me like I was crazy again,

"What? I want to sleep!" I said and she came back I stuffed my ear pieces in my ear, lacing my phone in my purse and pulled the sleep mask on. I did not need to hear or see this. Soon after I fell asleep.

**Ian POV**

Ha, ha! Emma was jealous of this… umm woman… It's a bit awkward to have an older woman like you but this was priceless. I explained to the women how I loved Emma, and she thought I liked her. The woman just politely nodded and said it was okay. I also asked for some coke with she gave me. I was drink it and watching the video I took from my Iphone when Emma gave it to me, we had spiked her drink and she was HIGH. I laughed.

I felt Emma move beside me she turned to face me, I slowly removed the divider in the middle and wrapped my arm around her. Her head fell gently on my shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist and sighed, she inhaled my scent and moved closer to me by burying her face in the crook of my neck, her headphones fell out of her ears.

I inhaled the scent of her hair, it was unlike any other I've ever smelt and it was strangely addicting, my mouth was watering just by her scent. I felt her press her lips to my neck right my pulse point and sigh. Then Harry's words hit me, soul mates! ME AND EMMA WERE SOUL MATES! No wonder I couldn't leave her alone since the first time I saw her, but she has realized it, wait… she's a PRINCESS, how can she have me as a soul mate?

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? Hmm... Next Chappie Emma's POV...**

***HEheHE... remember fun begins time chapter!***

***MUWAHHHHAHAHA (COUGH COUGH) God i have got to stop DOING THAT!***

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**SIMPLE MATH**

**(^^,)REVIEWS+ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! (^^,)**

**REVIEW WHEN I SAY NOW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Now! (I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER..)**


	20. Authors Note BOYCOTT!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm sorry but this is to tell you guy i will not be writing this story...**

**untill I get aleast 7 reviews my brithday is coming and i really want reviews as a b-day present i want reviews from the people who love to read my stories.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**BTW MY B-DAY IS JUNE 17TH!!!**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


	21. It's UR BDAY U HUNK!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! **

**I just haveeee to say this...**

**HAPPY 118TH BIRTHDAY EDWARD ANOTHANY MASEN CULLEN!!!**

**YOU GORGEOUS HUNK OF A MAN/BOY/GREEK GOD!!! **

**WE LOVE YOU!!!!**

**JUST WISH YOU WOULD STOP GROWING SO THAT I CAN CACH UP TO YOU AND YOU CAN DUMP BELLA AND TAKE ME!!!**

**LOL, I'M JUST JKING!!**

**LUV YA BELLA!!**

**BXE 4 LYF!!! OR SHOULD I SAY FOREVER.....**

**L8R**

**I RUN WITH VAMPZ...**


	22. Plane Blush part I

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you all love me i love you too! lol! This is [obviously] the next chapter, anyway look at the poll on my page... I know i havent updated in like weeks BUT I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG!!! THE REAL FUN HAS BEGUN! MUWAHHHAHAHA!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Emma's POV**

I woke up in a awkward position. First of all my face was buried in someone's neck and I have no idea's who's, I know I that the person is a male. Second I had my arms around that person and his arms were around me. Third the ground that was underneath my feet rested was moving. I felt my heart sped up. Then it hit me. I was on an airplane to my dad's place foe the Christmas with my best friends. And currently I was wrapped in a cuddle with IAN WRIGHT. Oh boy…

I lifted my head lightly and saw iand was sleeping with his face on the head rest for some reason it made me giggle. Thankfully it didn't wake him. I tried pulling away softly. To look out the closed window. I leaned away from Ian and opened the window. It was night. Hmm… I tried get lose fro Ian's grasp but he only pulled me into him. I finally gave up and buried my head in his chest letting him bury his face in my hair he inhaled deeply.

"You know if you want me to let you go you can just say it," I heard Ian's voice surprising me. I jumped a little and my heart sped up.

"I thought you were asleep and you were more comfortable this way." I said as I pulled away,

"It is comfortable but I feel guilty if the woman I'm holding feels uncomfortable." He said amused.

"it was actually quite comfortable." I replied truthfully.

"Oh so you like snuggling with me?" Ian smirked while raising his eyebrow, I blushed and looked away.

"Umm we'll be landing soon, I have to use the bathroom," I said Ian smirked but got up. I got my hand bag from the top. I saw Zara and Connor were asleep, as were Zane and Alina. I smiled at them I really hope they get together. I walked into the bathroom. I quickly 'used' it and washed my face. I saw my eyes were slightly red again. I sighed and used some eye-drops, which instantly made my eyes normal hazel again. I applied a little make-up I didn't bother with blush I knew if Ian was around me I would be blushing anyhow.

OMG, was I really FLIRTING with him? Are you kidding me? I cant we're like best friends, friends CANNOT get together. I am not even that pretty! He's gorgeous! And that accent on him is TO DIE FOR! He deserves a super model with a life. Not a boring person like me… AGGHH whatever!

I got out of the washroom and walked to our seat. I saw Ian was sleeping again. I didn't want to bother him and wake him up. So I put my bag up and tried to go to my window seat without waking him up. I stepped in between Ian and the seat… I slowly scot over…ALMOST THERE! There it happened so fast I barely saw it coming. The plane shook violently and I fell right on top of Ian. "OOHMPF" I was practically straddling his lap. Please don't wake up god, please don't wake him up. There obliviously no god there or maybe he wasn't listening to me cause Ian jolted up. He took off the sleep mask and looked at me wide-eyed. I gulped, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"You know Em, If you wanted me that way you could have just asked…" Ian said, I could practically ear the smirk in his voice. I looked you to see I was right, I blushed even brighter. I made no move to get off. He leaned forward so his lips were right at my ear. "As much as I enjoy this position, this is a public airplane and I think position is PG-13. If you want we can continue later but I need you get off me for now." He placed a silent kiss under my earlobe. I quickly got off of him and blushed brighter I'm sure I was a bright tomato right now.

"Sorry" I muttered. He smirked.

"It's okay, I'm happy to break your fall any time, princess." He said. I smiled slightly and turned to where Alina and Zane were sitting. It was the first seat. I waked over and whispered in Alina's ear.

"Al. wake up the flights almost over." Sure enough Alina's eyes fluttered open she blink once, twice then realized she was laying half on Zane and blushed. Zane arms were wrapped around her holding her to his chest. He stirred a little then went back to sleep. Zane was a deep sleeper. I sighed as I saw Alina trying to get him to let go. I leaned forward and so that me lips were near Zanes ear.

"ZANE WAKE THE FREAK UP THE FLIGHTS ALMOST OVER!" I screamed. Zane blinked.

"WHA- Oh" He said and he let go of Alina who looked a bit disappointed but fully amused. "Sorry…" he yawned. As he stretched.

"Good now that your up… might as well fix yourselves up." I said as I walked back to where Zara and Connor were. I leaned and whispered into Connor's ear I knew that Zara was a really deep sleeper.

"Connor, the flight's almost over you need to wake up," I whispered. I leaned back to see Connor reaction I really hoped he wasn't a deep sleeper. I saw Connor stir then yawn and blink his vision clear. He smiled at me, then looked down. Zara's head was on his shoulder, his head was on top of hers before. Her arms were wrapped around his arm. He gently tucked Zara's hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked him. He looked up alarmed, but he nodded. I smiled at him kindly. "Zara isn't the type to give her heart that easily. She isn't impressed that easily either. So… Good Luck, but just so you know she likes you," I said with a smile, he smiled back.

"How do I wake her up?" he asked me.

"let me demonstrate," I said, I cleared my throat. "OMG! Zara! Zane Sold your Manolo Blahnik on EBAY for 10$!" Zara's eye immediately opened.

"Why you little twit!" she said, I doubled over in laughter. She clenched her jaw and spoke thru her teeth. "Emma, that wasn't funny.

"Y-yea, it was," I said, when I stopped laughing, "it was the only way to wake you up, the flights almost over and you need to fix your self up." I walk back to our seat and the plane shook again. I fell on top of Ian.

"Okay, now your just testing me." He said smirking. I blushed and got off him and he got up too, letting me slide in first. He sat down beside me and the plane started to land.

* * *

**WHADYA GUYS THINK? Hmm... Next Chappie someone's POV...**

***HEheHE... remember fun begins time chapter!***

***MUWAHHHHAHAHA (COUGH COUGH) God i have got to stop DOING THAT!***

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU GUYS **

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**SIMPLE MATH**

**(^^,)REVIEWS+ME HAPPY=FASTER CHAPPIES!!!! (^^,)**

**REVIEW WHEN I SAY NOW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Now! (I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER..)**


	23. Authors Notee

Heey Guys!

i knoow i havent uploaded in a whilee but ii have a valid reason.  
my laptop crashed.  
i forgot my fanfiction password the user email i used was my old one which is now deleted.  
andd since my laptop crashhed.  
all documents are gone i'm goingg to make a new accountt and re-post these storiess!  
PLUS.  
im re-writing unknown vampire diaries cause it was a bit rushedd.  
im goingg to TRRY and upload every week.  
but im a freshman is high school and the work load is... A LOT.

thaank yeww i hope yew all understand :\ 


End file.
